Dirt
by Murder the Gaa
Summary: Y Sasuke Uchiha comprendió qué tan vulnerable podía llegar a ser, que tan delicado podían ser los sentimientos y cómo —de ahora en adelante— prepararía a la mujer que sería su mujer: Uchiha Sakura... ¿sonaba bien, no? No habrá epílogo .
1. Mistakes

**D**isclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

**A**dvertencias: Hay un leve OOC en los personajes ―que trataré de justificar―. Por otra aviso que aquí no hay masacre, son una 'feliz' familia Uchiha con un hermano un tanto Bipolar.

Dirt  
**—•∙**◊**∙•―**  
Por: Gaa  
**—•∙**◊**∙•―  
**  
Capítulo I: Mistakes

Como todas las mañanas caminaba sin importarle nada ni nadie hacía su preciado hogar, hoy iría a visitar a su familia después de mucho tiempo ausente, su trabajo consumía todo su preciado tiempo pero a pesar de eso estaba completamente satisfecho con los resultados: un espectacular departamento en el centro de Tokyo con las mejores comodidades, un vehículo cero kilometro que le llegaría mañana ―ya que era nuevo―, una vida de soltero y descanso con sus amigos los fines de semana, ¿Qué mas quería pedir?, era sólo un chico de veinticuatro años con una vida por delante la cual quería disfrutar lo más que podía a pesar de su personalidad difícil.

Como iba contando, Uchiha Sasuke era un chico prometedor y sobretodo independiente y eficaz; pagó el taxi que lo fue dejar, mas la atención se fue cuando escuchó gritos de histéricos desde la casa de sus padres y hermano ―quien a pesar de ser mayor que él ni pisca de interés al querer dejar la casa―, vio con sorpresa como dos maletas eran lanzadas sin piedad a la calle y caminó a pasos presurosos, pero más lo dejo perplejo fue un ferviente llanto de bebé; arqueó una ceja al ver como su hermano mayor discrepaba a una mujer de cabellos rosas… ¿rosas? Eso salía por completo de su esquema de cosas raras, pero se alarmó al ver como Itachi levantaba su mano para estrecharla con la mejilla femenina quien la recibió sorprendida, ¡cargaba con un niño en brazos!, protegió al pequeño infante y Sasuke yacía petrificado en la acera, más cuando observó cómo la muchacha se paraba sin más y comenzaba a gritarle cosas que desde la esquina no entendía, marchó a pasos presurosos hasta la entrada del hogar y poco a poco los gritos comenzaron a ser más grotescos y claros.

―¡Serás poco hombre y cobarde!, ¡¿qué no ves que estoy con un bebé?!… ―gritos y palabrerías que no cesaban, pero la chica hacía caso omiso a los insultos de su hermano, cuando llegó se paro justo al medio para acallar todo este lió sabiendo que no era lo que correspondía.

―¡Estúpido hermano menor! ―pero Sasuke no se movió, miro a su hermano completamente resentido, sabía que era un bastardo de vez en cuando, pero nunca pensó que tanto.

―¿Acaso Oka-san te enseñó a golpear a las mujeres? ―las gélidas palabras taladraron los oídos de Itachi, quien se mordió la lengua antes de hablar nuevamente debido al error que acababa de cometer.

―No creo que para un bebé sea sano escuchar los alocados gritos de su madre ―su voz seguía sin expresión, pero ahora mirando a la joven exóticos cabellos rosas quien al verla fijamente no debía de tener más de veinticinco años.

―Hagan lo que quieran... ―Itachi escupió aquellas palabras antes de azotar la puerta de la vivienda y dejar cerrado. Sasuke cerró los ojos y al voltearse aquella mirada altiva que presenció hace unos momentos de la joven desapareció para ser acompañada de un insaciable llanto, mientras se dejaba caer con el niño en brazos, Sasuke pestañeo inquieto mientras veía como aquella persona que de algún modo la vio llena de fortaleza en la acalorada disputa con su hermano termino por desmoronarse ante sus ojos, el llanto era ahogado no queriendo hacer demasiado ruido y por primera vez Sasuke Uchiha no sabía qué hacer.

Miró a la fémina con pena poco conocida en él, y supuso que algo debió haber ocurrido para que ella se encontrara en tan deplorables condiciones, la observó levantarse a torpes pasos mientras recogía una pequeña maleta que antes había sido lanzada por su hermano y cuando la vio caminar a la otra más pesada no supo el por qué, pero la estiro su mano para él tomarlas sin molestias. Levantó sus orbes negros para encontrarse con otros más claros y por supuesto que rojizos por el llanto anterior.

―Lamento las molestias ―murmuró algo apenada, su voz apagada y sutil le hizo comprender que no era tan fuerte como pensaba y no pudo evitar bajar la mirada hacía el pequeño bulto en sus brazos, en los cuales descansaba un pequeño infante enrollado por mantas , dos pequeñas manos salieron de allí como queriendo tomar algo inexistente.

―Creó que será mejor marcharme ―estiró una de sus delicadas manos las cuales miró con detenimiento, eran blancas y finas, sin nombrar que las uñas estaban bien cuidadas y se notaban suaves; por lo tanto supuso que no trabajaba con ellas como las personas comunes.

―Te invito a un café…

El por qué de esas palabras no llegaron instantáneamente pero pronto sabría a ciencia cierta el por qué él la invito, y el por qué ella no se negó.

* * *

**E**ditado y no le cambié nada, sólo unos errores ortográficos por allí y por acá.  
Okey, vimos a un Itachi colérico, un Sasuke un tanto más sutil, una Sakura normal y un niño; ¡sí!, ya sabemos cómo más o menos va la trama.

Dirt significa suciedad, para los que no sepan, y como sabrán Sasuke será el encargado de limpiarla.

―Gaa―


	2. Coffee Shop

**A**uthor's Notes: Lamento la demora, pero de éste escrito es del que menos me he olvidado. Aquí les traigo otro capítulo que espero os guste, y tranquilizaos, ando con bastante tiempo para actualizar así que no se preocupen que trataré de terminar todos mis Fic pendientes.

* * *

Dirt

Por: Gaa

Capítulo II: Coffee Shop

* * *

**No** se había dado cuenta con todo aquel alboroto, pero tras del árbol se encontraba un diminuto coche para el infante, dejó las maletas apoyadas en la pared y fue a por el mientras que aquella mujer se quedaba allí de pie sin decir nada.

―Uchiha Sasuke ―murmuró tras estar tiempo allí de pie admirando como la chica no se movía para nada. Estiró su mano con parsimonia y esperó la respuesta de la muchacha, pero esta parecía ida. Frunció el entrecejo mientras pensaba en cómo perdía su tiempo ayudando a aquella persona que parecía no querer nada con él. Suspiró cansado admirando la casa de sus padres mientras que en el dormitorio de su hermano se podían escuchar las cosas volar y chocar contra las paredes.

Admiró cómo a su alrededor la gente se quedaba parada o mirando desde sus casas y eso lo hizo enfurecer, ¿es que ya no existía la privacidad?

―¡¿Qué?! ―espetó enojado mirando cómo los vecinos volvían a acorazarse en sus respectivas casas o pasajes ―, ¿te vas a mover o no? ―masculló agotado. No sólo no había podido ver a sus padres, sino que se había peleado con su hermano y de pasada había tenido que soportar el ataque de histeria de ambos mientras el niño parecía llorar y la madre no darse por enterada ―, ¿lo callarás por lo menos? ―replicó nuevamente Sasuke molestó por el chillido del llanto. Había hablando con un extraño que no le respondía en lo absoluto. Fastidiado, ya que no era su día y él no poseía una santa paciencia, tomó aquellas molestas maletas y caminó hasta la avenida principal en busca de un taxi, le pagaría el pasaje a la nada y se marcharía de allí, así habría hecho su buena acción del año.

―¡Ey! ―cuando ya iba en la esquina la mujer pareció reaccionar a que le había quitado todo menos el niño que llevaba en brazos, siguió caminando para lograr que en vez de quedarse allí plantada como un árbol, se dirigiera hasta él y poder subirla al maldito taxi ― ¡espera! ―los pasos presurosos de la chica le llegaron y paró en la esquina buscando el bendito taxi, lo mejor sería irse a su departamento y esperar a que el dobe de su amigo le viniera con porquerías ―; por lo menos podrías decirme tu nombre.

Molesta, aquella palabra la definiría por completo a aquella mujercita sin atención.

―Te lo dije, pero parece que estabas en otro país, también te dije que hicieras algo con el espantoso llanto de tu crío, pero no lo hiciste, también te dije que si te ibas a mover pero no lo hiciste, ¿acaso eres sorda? ―lo borde no se lo quitaba nadie. Cuando observó el característico vehículo de transporte privado alzó su mano para que éste se posicionara frente de sí, pidió que abrieran el maletero y echó allí todo, le abrió la puerta a la joven y le entrego una buena cantidad de dinero al conductor ―… llévela donde la joven quiera ―pero antes de cerrar la puerta escuchó atentamente cómo la chica le decía su nombre y lo observaba inquieto.

―Tú debes ser el hermano de Itachi, me llamó Haruno Sakura ―murmuró mientras el conductor esperaba alguna orden ―. Lamento lo que viste hace poco, pero digamos que él aún sigue siendo inestable ―hablaba como si conociera a su hermano, y aquello sin dudas le llamó la atención. Giró dándole la visión de su perfil, curioso al saber que una chica conocía aquella faceta de su hermano le habló con clara voz neutra.

―Conoces a Itachi ―no lo preguntaba, sólo lo afirmaba levemente mientras se giraba y caminaba al taxi bordeándolo y entrando por la otra puerta ―. A la cafetería Loony Male ―el conductor sólo asintió y el viaje transcurrió en un silencio incómodo para la joven de jades orbes, y tranquilo para el Uchiha, quien sólo se dedicaba a observar los edificios.

―Ya llegamos señor ―Sasuke asintió mientras bajaban y descargaba las maletas, sin apresurarse las cargó hasta ingresar a la cafetería y se sentaba en un lugar alejado de todo. Sakura cohibida caminó más lento, a pesar de que aquella cafetería no aceptaba grandes bultos, ni bebés, no le dijeron nada. Rápidamente se sentó al frente de aquella mesa con extraña forma y delicados grabados. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando una mesera se acercó a tomar los pedidos.

―Sasuke-kun, otra vez por aquí, pensé que te irías de vacaciones con Naru-chan ―la joven que de extrañas cuatro coletas y rubios cabellos lo recibía con un singular saludo los atendió; Sasuke sólo alzó los brazos con un gesto indiferente como muestra de que estaba atento ―. Hoy vino en la mañana a preguntar por ti, al parecer fue a tu departamento y no te encontró, y ya sabes cómo se pone cuando no te encuentra. Al parecer las reservas del Hotel fueron canceladas y anda histérico ―como recompensa sólo soltó un bufido disconforme antes de responder.

―Ese baka, le dije ayer en la noche que había cambiado de Hotel porque ése no tenía piscina temperada ―masculló ante toda respuesta ―. Tráeme lo de siempre, Temari, y pregúntale a la joven qué es lo que quiere ―la joven asintió con la misma sonrisa, mientras que se dirigía a la jovencita que tenía al bebé entre sus brazos, antes de preguntarle Haruno el respondió muy suavemente que quería un Frapuccino y galletas Holandesas y la chica se fue. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando el pedido llegó rápidamente y el silencio se volvió a cernir en la mesa.

―¿Qué sucedió hasta hace poco? ―Sasuke no era de aquellas personas con tacto, sino que iba y preguntaba sin importar si se ponía a llorar, cosa extraña según él, y esperó pacientemente la respuesta de la chica quien parecía absorta al cuestionamiento. Esperó un tiempo más debido a que ella parecía querer decirle algo, mas cuando abría la boca la cerraba de manera inmediata, semejante estupidez.

Decidió hacer gala del tiempo que tenía y admiró en silencio su contextura, no se veía delgada, pero tenía aquellas curvas propias de una mujer. Los vestigios del embarazo se veían en sus ojeras y pigmentación facial leve. Sus cabellos caían rosas y cortos sobre sus hombros, mientras que sus orbes eran de un profundo verde; de piel clara y perfil común, ni fino ni grotesco; bajó sobre sus hombros viendo una espalda más o menos ancha para ser mujer, así que aludió que practicaba algún deporte que produciría aquella musculatura poco habitual.

―Fue a Sopporo una vez ―comenzó a narrar la joven ― el año pasado, para ser precisos. Vino con su grupo de amigos y yo estaba de vacaciones allí con los míos. Nos conocimos en un club nocturno y tuvimos esas típicas relaciones de verano. Luego de cuatro meses noté que estaba con algo de sobrepeso y comenzaron a darme dolores en la espalda, fui al doctor y me dijeron que tenía cuatro meses y dos semanas de embarazo, cuando les conté a mis padres, madre reaccionó un poco mal pero me dio su apoyo, entonces mi padre me dijo que era una cualquiera y me echó de la casa, mi mamá no pudo hacer nada así que sólo me enviaba dinero cuando podía. Me quedé en casa de unos amigos intentando localizar a tu hermano, y cuando di con él después de tanto tiempo esa fue su reacción cuando le conté lo del niño.

Me dijo que era una escaladora y que me aprovechaba de él por tener dinero, pero nunca supe que él era de esa clase. Le dije que lo único que quería era que supiera que tenía un niño y que si me podía ayudar, no le estaba exigiendo nada del otro mundo, después de todo aún no termino mi carrera y tuve que congelar, pero… digamos que no se lo tomó muy bien ―sonrió con melancolía. El menor de los Uchiha al tratar con ella se daba cuenta que de igual forma, la chica no era _tan_ mala, aunque ella no tenía la culpa de quedarse embarazado de su estúpido aniki… pero ahora que pensaba las cosas…

―¿Cómo sé que el menor es hijo de mi hermano? ―Sakura pareció comprender el cuestionamiento, más sonrió como si nada.

―¿Quieres verlo? ―el menor alzó los hombros en un gesto indiferente, cuando la chica lo descubrió un poco y lo observó se sorprendió, la criatura sólo necesitaba un puro cartel en la frente que dijera "soy un Uchiha", los rasgos eran netamente de la familia, cabellos negros como la noche con tonalidades propias del linaje, ¡hasta la exageradamente pálida piel!

―Creo que con eso basta. Además, no tengo inconvenientes en las pruebas de sangre ―murmuró mientras volvía a cubrirlo levemente ―. Cuando la llevé al doctor preocupada de su pálida tez, me dijeron que la tenía muy delicada, y que el sol, frío e incluso el viento le podía hacer daño; supongo que tú sufres de lo mismo ―el otro asintió suavemente mientras seguía perplejo por el pequeño infante.

Suspiró agotado, su estúpido hermano volvía a rehuir de sus responsabilidades, no lo comprendía, cómo cambiar tanto de un momento a otro.

―Bien, tengo un departamento ya que no vivo con mis padres. Te puedes quedar allí mientras arreglo todo esto, supongo que donde antes vivías tienes todas las cosas del bebé, iremos por ella cuando estés instalada en mi casa. Tengo tres dormitorios, dos de ellos desocupados así que puedes utilizar ambos o uno. Y no acepto un no como respuesta, no te preocupes, un Uchiha responde cuando debe de hacerlo.

El silencio se volvió a instalar en la mesa. El varón sorbió de su café escoses mientras comía aquellas galletas de extrañas tonalidades, por otro lado la fémina se sintió infinitamente agradecida, pese a que no le gustaba depender de los demás ―la hacían sentirse vulnerable―, no tenía de mucho en lo cual sustentarse, y él la ayudaría por mucho que quisiese hacerse el desentendido.

Admiró en silencio a aquel joven, tenía un parecido sorprendente con Itachi, incluso con su hijo; su cabellos eran cortos pero de un corte a la moda y finos, caían como hebras adornando el perfil delicado que tenía, su pálida tez lo hacía verse irreal, tanto como un maniquí. Aquellos gatunos orbes negros sin pupila le hacían casi imposible tener un tipo de conexión íntima a sus pensamientos, y de musculatura media formada, debido a que aún parecía querer desarrollarse un poco más, pero había algo que lo diferenciaba de Itachi aparte de aquellas extrañas rayas que tenía debajo de sus ojos, y eso era su presencia.

Itachi era serio y sensual, y ocupaba eso muchas veces para hacer lo que él quisiese, era audaz y algo Bipolar debido a que a veces gustaba de gastarle bromas a sus amigos, aunque fuesen las más crueles; mientras que Sasuke parecía estar siempre silencioso, acechante y atento; aires de arrogancia lo acompañaban y de una particular belleza que cargaba. Su sensualidad se acentuaba más cuando lo oías hablar con aquellas palabras estudiadas y profundas, mientras que aquel toque de arrogancia les daba a entender de lo alejado que se encontraban al estar cerca a él, se notaba que él mismo no hacia distinciones entre las personas, algo completamente extraño.

―Gracias ―fue todo lo que pudo decir después de todo lo que había sucedido, ella sentía una enorme gratitud por él, y estaría dispuesta para poder ayudarlo en lo que él le pidiera ―, no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco Sasuke-kun ―y allí en una cafetería comenzó la locura.

―Hn, deja y llamo a alguien quien nos ayude con todo esto ―dijo al ver las maletas.

Lo observó sacar el celular y marcar un número para luego ponérselo en su oído.

―Usurantonkachi, necesito tu vehículo en la cafetería ―y cortó. Al parecer también era poco comunicativo. Se quedaron en silencio unos instantes antes de que un vehículo frenara fuerte en las afueras patinando en la calle, se estacionó en los aparcamientos de la tienda y salió como alma que lo lleva el diablo; Sakura lo miró, era un rubio bastante llamativo, de contextura similar a la del chico a su costado, con unos grandes orbes azules que irradiaban seguridad y carisma y abrió las puertas de la cafetería con mucha fuerza haciéndola temblar, al parecer los consumidores estaban en cierto grado acostumbrados y no decían nada, mientras que a ella le parecía incomprensible así que hizo su típica mueca de desentendimiento.

―¡Baka-suke! ―gritó a todo pulmón. Caminó rápido hasta posarse al costado de la mesa de ellos, más concretamente, al lado de Sasuke señalándolo acusadoramente ―, ¡tú maldito bastardo malnacido!, ¡¡cómo demonios no me avisaste que cancelaste y nos cambiaste de hotel!!, eres un maldito malagradecido, ojalá y te ahogues con tu estúpida corbata de seda y que te atropelle un camión, ¡y más te vale dejarme en el testamento infeliz! ―el otro permanecía inmune ante todo, terminando de tomarse el agua que había pedido mientras Naruto peleaba con el aire que Sasuke expulsaba por su exhalación.

Pronto lo sorprendió jalando al cuello al menor increpándolo más y tironeándolo mientras este seguía omitiendo todo, cuando por fin el rubio se tomó un descanso ante todo aquel show que habían patrocinado.

―¿Ya dejaste de berrear dobe? ―cuando el otro le iba responder lo calló interrumpiéndolo una vez más ―, bien, debido a que eres tan idiota que ni siquiera te presentas lo haré yo. Haruno Sakura este baka es un idiota que no merece nombre; dobe ella es Sakura ―dijo como si nada. El rubio omitió eso y giró su rostro a la joven mientras trataba de disculparse.

―Disculpa la bastarditis del baka, los doctores dicen que no tiene cura, pero yo decidí quedarme hasta que se la consuma la última muestra de sentimientos que un teme puede tener, Uzumaki Naruto ―pronunció extendiendo su mano mientras le daba una cálida sonrisa.

―Un gusto conocerte Naruto-kun ―pronunció mientras ella también le correspondía la sonrisa.

―Dobe, ayúdame con las maletas y vámonos al departamento.

―Pero si serás bastardo, ni siquiera un "por favor gran Uzumaki redentor del mal, podría mirarme por unos segundos y ayudarme con las maletas, es que soy tan blandengue que no me las puedo".

―En tus sueños dobe, mueve tu maldito trasero de una vez.

―No seas un llorica, ¡teme!

Sakura se quedó atrás, admirando toda aquella palabrería en contra del otro, sorprendida y miró a su hijo con temor, "_espero que mi hijo no sea así"_ pensó mientras el rubio no encontraba las llaves y el otro lo golpeaba por idiota.

―No te preocupes, así es su amistad ―murmuró la chica que antes los había atendido ―, ambos son unos idiotas, pero son buenas personas.

Con una sonrisa final la chica de cabellos rosas salió en dirección al departamento del hermano Uchiha, de ahora en adelante viviría allí, aunque no sabía las cosas que les deparaba el futuro.

―¡Qué te quites estúpido! ―gritó enojado el Uchiha mientras empujaba al otro con la maleta para poder meterla.

―¡CUIDADO CON MI RAMEN! ―tarde, ya había colocado la maleta sobre el ramen instantáneo de su amigo ―¡NO!

―Te pasa por desordenado.

―¡Te mataré teme!

Volvió a suspirar, no sabía por qué, pero suponía que tendría que tener harta paciencia con ese par, volvió a mirar a su hijo quien parecía estar en un duermevela.

―Te pareces mucho a Sasuke-kun ―le susurró mientras lo volvía a acunar y se acercaba al par ―, vamos a salir adelante juntos, bebé ―le murmuró risueña.

―Sakura, súbete ―iban a salir juntos con su "tío Sasuke", le sonrió con una esplendorosa muestra de gratitud y cariño, porque a pesar de que mostrara aquella cara tan estoica, con aquellas acciones sabía que era todo lo contrario.

Observó dentro del auto como ambos se enfrascaban en una lucha, o más bien, Naruto se enfrascaba en una lucha con un "Sasuke imaginario", allí comenzaría su nueva vida con su bebé.

* * *

¡**L**o hice!, la verdad la relación va por allí, como se darán cuenta Naruto es vecino de Sasuke, mientras que Sakura parece estar muy agradecida de la ayuda. El próximo capítulo veremos cómo Sasuke se adecua a los horarios del infante, ¿serán toda una familia?

―Gaa―


	3. Baby in Board

**A**uthor's Notes: Joo, con todo esto y no había podido subir el capítulo, lamentablemente Fanfiction me tiene malas porque no me dejaba subir Chapters ―extraño―, pero lo pude lograr. Otra cosa que quería decir es pedir disculpas, un review me informó que hablaba de una _niña_ y un _niño_ a la vez, me equivoqué, en un comienzo pensaba hacerla una niña… pero tras la conversación con Sasuke y en mi _volá_ literaria pensé que se vería mejor como niño, y así lo dejé; obviamente ya lo edite y todo eso. ¡Perdón por mi torpeza!

* * *

Dirt

Por: Gaa

Capítulo III: Baby in Board

* * *

**Cuando** Naruto dejó de fastidiar en su casa, Sasuke tuvo el enorme placer de sentarse a calmar sus nervios mientras Sakura se quedaba allí de pie observándolo con algo de ternura, no podía evitar pensar que aquel chico en verdad llevaba algo de carga pesada.

―¿Te encuentras bien? ―cuando el menor asintió ella dejó a su pequeño en el coche que habían replegado nuevamente, y se sentó al frente del joven Uchiha esperando que le dijera algo, pero pasó largo tiempo para que el otro le prestara atención.

―Bien, los Lunes, Miércoles y Viernes viene alguien a hacer la limpieza, se llama Deidara y es un chico, no lo vayas a confundir. Es amigo de mi hermano pero tiene unas aficiones bastante raras; en fin. Los Viernes y Sábados tenemos juntas en mi departamento, los Jueves y Domingo en el de Naruto; te lo digo porque hoy es Martes y probablemente lo hagamos el Viernes.

Trabajo de Lunes a Viernes de las 09:00 AM, hasta las 16:00 PM, puedo salir antes o después, depende de cómo me vaya. El dobe tiende a pasar tiempo aquí, no te asustes si algún día lo encuentras tomando desayuno, viendo TV o rompiendo algo, es común. Mi habitación es la última por aquel pasillo, las otras dos están al otro costado, dos están en suite. Hay un baño común por mi pasillo. Este es sólo el Living, el comedor y la cocina están conectados, y por allí está el balcón. Hay una sala de estudio, bajo cualquier concepto, no entres no importa el motivo ―finalizó cuando dio la máxima explicación, Sakura podía jurar y re-jurar que aquel chico nunca había dado una dilucidación tan prolongada, o había hablado tanto en su vida, pero ya tenía las cosas básicas para una sana convivencia, o por lo menos eso pensaba ella.

Dejó descansar al chico, después de todo no todos los días uno se entera que tiene un sobrino. Decidida a ir a explorar caminó por el pasillo que Sasuke le había indicado como suyo y vio que las habitaciones eran de dimensiones normales y amplias, por ahora dormiría con el bebé hasta que trajera la cuna. Comenzó a movilizarse hasta acomodar todas las ropas en el clóset empotrado que había. Se redirigió a la sala en busca de su hijo y lo llevó al cuarto en donde lo acostó en la cama llenó de almohadas para recubrir una posible caída, hasta que un grito le llamó la atención.

―¡No me hagas esto! ―percibió que por aquel tono de voz el rubio le volvía a chillar al pelinegro.

―No puedo hacer nada más Naruto ―la voz seria del moreno no dejó espacio a réplicas, y el poseedor de los orbes zafiros se sentaba al costado del sofá murmurando cosas extrañas.

―Sasuke, nos tomó tiempo destinar nuestras vacaciones, no las suspendas, por favor ―decía el pobre muchacho mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos en clara señal de frustración.

―Mira dobe, si logro resolver todo esto antes de nue--―

―¡No me mientas!, sabes que no se puede solucionar así como así. Itachi ni jodiendo se hará responsable de aquel niño, ¡tú lo sabes bien! No es que sea idiota Sasuke, pero… no la puedes tener complejo de Superman, no tienes por qué carajos ir arreglando las porquerías que hace tu hermano.

―No las arreglo Naruto, sólo soy considerado.

―Lo mismo dijiste cuando fuiste a pagar su fianza, cuando lo recogiste borracho, ¡muchas más!, escucha, sé que esto es muy raro, Itachi no era así hace tiempo, algo debe haberle ocurrido pero en un año cambió mucho.

―¿Crees que no lo sé?, escucha Naruto, sé lo que le sucede al idiota de mi Aniki, que no actúa así porque quiere, pero no sé cómo carajos le voy a hacer para que de una vez por todas afronte lo que sucede, por mientras sólo me queda esperar.

Naruto asintió silenciosamente y se quedaron así, en mutua compañía, Sakura escuchó todo y se alarmó, quizás _algo_ en la familia Uchiha no andaba bien y ella llegó a empeorar las cosas.

―Sakura, sal de ahí que ya te oímos ―la joven se sonrosó por la situación y tímidamente pasó a la sala, Sasuke había decidido jugar con fuego con la muchacha, pero tampoco era idiota.

―Naruto, necesito que llames a la vieja y nos tome una hora mañana.

―Sí ―el rubio se levantó del sofá y caminó hasta el pasillo de Sasuke encerrándose en alguna de las habitaciones, la muchacha de cabellos rosas se sintió nerviosa al verse analizada nuevamente por el Uchiha

―Mañana haremos la prueba de paternidad, si arroja algún parentesco con mi sangre todo seguirá como lo planeado ―la chica asintió, ella supo que sería un procedimiento cualquiera ―. Bien, el niño, ¿tiene nombre? ―Sakura negó, ya que no había pensado en ninguno por obvias razones, el Uchiha menor asintió en silencio para después abrir sus labios.

―¿Lo llamaremos bebé por siempre? ―Sakura volvió a negar con su cabeza ante la inquisidora y mordaz pregunta del contrario, y decidió pensar un nombre para su hijo e ir a inscribirlo al Juzgado Civil.

―Sasuke, está todo listo. También me encargué de lo otro y sólo queda solucionar el último inconveniente ―enfatizó el rubio mientras entraba y se sentaba en su posición inicial, Sakura ―curiosa― decidió preguntar el cuál era el dichoso asunto.

―Sencillo ―razonó el rubio―, me tienes que decir dónde puedo ubicar las cosas de Chibi-chan ―la chica de rosas cabellos se sonrojo y en su vida se sintió más inútil que ahora.

―No saben cuánto les agradezco.

Y así pasó aquel día, Naruto se quedó a dormir ―a pesar de vivir al lado―, y Sasuke no pudo hacer nada.

Al día siguiente Sakura se levantó temprano producto del llanto de su hijo, quien tenía un apetito colosal por las mañanas, pero se sorprendió que cuando salió con el bebé para preparar el relleno de leche materna, debido a que ella no le aportaba las suficientes vitaminas y proteínas a su infante.

―¿Ehh? ―allí encontró a Naruto con unas ojeras impresionantes bebiendo café, al igual que Sasuke quien se encontraba tratando de leer el periódico soportando el dolor de cabeza que producía no dormir ―, ¿qué sucede? ―cuestionó algo nerviosa, el rostro de ambos jóvenes se dirigieron hacía el niño, a quien le mandaron la peor de las miradas.

―Pondré paneles insonoros ―fue todo lo dicho por el Uchiha, quien se sumió nuevamente en la lectura con aquella aura de mal porvenir.

―¡Bien, vamos con Oba-chan! ―gritó el rubio mientras salía en ropa de dormir a su departamento y volvía en cosa de segundos ya bañado y vestido.

―¡Sasuke-teme!

―Calla Naruto, vas a despertar a Kisho ―el rubio volteó su mirada para ver como la mirada seria de la mujer le intimidaba un poco.

―Sí Sakura-chan ―musitó mientras se echaba para atrás, aquella mirada fiera desapareció cuando Sasuke hizo si aparición en la sala.

―Ve a vestirte Sakura ―la categórica voz del moreno se hizo escuchar, a lo que la jovencita asintió mientras miraba nuevamente al niño.

―Sasuke-kun, ¿podrías darle leche? ―inquirió ilusionada estirándole el bebé a lo que él renegó efusivamente.

―Dile al dobe ―Sakura aceptó de inmediato con un claro gesto de desilusión, pero que omitió al tiempo, estaba tratando de llevarse lo mejor posible con el hermano menor de Itachi, lo cual al parecer le costaba debido al agresivo carácter del menor, quien resguardaba recelosamente su intimidad, cosa que comprendía de sobra porque no podía llevarse bien de buenas a primera con alguien quien cargaba al hijo de tu hermano y pedía cierta ayuda monetaria.

―Dale este biberón, con cuidado para que no se atragante, y luego lo das vuelta y golpeas su espalda para sacar los gases ―indicó mientras caminaba a su habitación. El rubio en cuanto tuvo al infante en los brazos hizo un gesto incomprensible, tratando de voltearlo para darle la dichosa leche, pero lo único que obtuvo fue girarlo por diversas partes sin encontrar ninguna pose cómoda; optó por recostarlo en el sofá y así darle la leche, todo bajo la atenta mirada del Uchiha quien miraba las peripecias del dobe con el hijo de su aniki.

―Que idiota eres Naruto ―inquirió mientras se acercaba recelosamente a tener más contacto como era el debido.

―Cállate baka-suke, por lo menos yo lo intento ―cuando puso la goma de la mamadera en los labios del bebé, este parecía tener un instinto básico de alimento por lo cual intentó coger lentamente, pero Naruto empinó demasiado la botella haciendo que el pobre niño se comenzara a ahogar.

―¡No seas dobe, lo estás matando! ―dijo mientras le quitaba la dichosa botella y se la ponía como debía, al fin y al cabo ―pensó el rubio― Sasuke terminó haciendo la tarea él, siempre hacía lo mismo, decía que no quería cuando en realidad _anhelaba_ hacerlo, sólo para que la otra persona se equivocara y se viera que 'obligadamente' tenía que hacer las cosas por él mismo ―, eres un idiota ―Naruto sonrió de medio lado, su amigo era la mar de extraño.

―¡Ya estoy lista! ―enunció cogiendo a su niño con biberón y todo llevándoselo a la habitación nuevamente para vestir al pequeño.

―Es extraña ―dijo Naruto tras un tiempo.

―Es molesta ―inquirió el otro ante aquellos tintes Bipolares que tenía cada tantos, le recordaba en cierta medida a Itachi.

―Sasuke, ¿qué sucederá si todo es mentira? ―cuestionó el rubio.

―Le daré dinero y se tendrá que ir ―dijo como si nada―, después de todo los exámenes los tendré hoy mismo y no pasaran más de un día aquí.

Cuando llegaron a la Clínica lo que menos pensó Sakura era que sería atendida por la mismísima Cirujana Tsunade Senju, quien era una de sus más grandes mentoras desde que decidió estudiar medicina. Su mirada se mantenía centrada en la mujer quien parecía más joven de la edad anunciada en las revistas de Ciencias y libros que le hacían leer, y la severidad no pasaba desapercibidas.

―¡Son unos mocosos ustedes dos!, ¡¿Quién fue el idiota que tiene el hijo?!, mira que andar regando críos por el mundo, ¡pobre del niño si sale con algunas de sus estúpidas neuronas renacuajos de porquería! ―aunque nunca pensó que tendría un carácter tan mandón y controlador como ahora. Naruto inclino su cabeza como un perrito arrepentido, mientras que Sasuke rodaba los ojos en un gesto claramente incómodo.

―No grites vieja, con tus berridos despertaras al niño, y no quiero que se quede sordo por tu culpa ―¡no lo podía creer!, Sasuke insultaba a una eminencia de la medicina, abrió sus labios en un claro gesto sorprendido, y la cólera que reflejaba el rostro de la mujer la asusto.

―¡Uchiha!, es igual a ti, ¡Y no me llames vieja Gaki!

―Pero Oba-chan…

―¡NADA DE OBA-CHAN!, ¡ustedes dos me sacaran canas verdes, fucsias y moradas! ―gritó aún más molesta.

―D-disculpe ―inquirió algo sorprendida por aquel show ―, mi hijo no es de ninguno de los dos ―trato de argumentar salvando el pellejo de Naruto y Sasuke quienes la miraron con aquellos ojos de "estás chocheando vieja", a lo que la aludida sólo se sonrosó.

―Bien ―dijo tratando de mantener la compostura ―, ¿qué quieren saber? ―y fue directo al grano.

―Quiero saber si tengo algún tipo de parentesco con el niño, Sakura dice que es hijo del idiota de mi Aniki ―Tsunade asintió y miró de nuevo a los brazos de Sakura.

―A simple vista así parece Sasuke, tu hermano cada día está peor.

―No venimos a hablar de él Tsunade, haga lo que sabe hacer.

Ante la respuesta mordaz la rubia poco tuvo que replicar, y sin consideración avanzó con sus zapatos altos hasta Sakura, le quitó al niño y lo llevó hasta una sala que había tras una puerta, en la cual llamó al Uchiha y Naruto simplemente los siguió quedándose sola en aquella oficina.

―No lo puedo creer ―susurró complacida y extasiada ―, estoy en el despacho de Tsunade-hime ―murmuró mientras veía como el gafete de la mesa decía "Dr. Dr Tsunade Senju" con letras cursivas, y los múltiples reconocimientos en las paredes.

―¡No Oba-chan, no mates al teme que aún me debe un viaje! ―se escuchó gritar al costado, Sakura sonrió, nunca pensó que al llegar a la casa de Itachi acarrearía tantos problemas, y a la vez soluciones y dichas como aquellas.

―Bien ―dijo Tsunade apareciendo entregándole al infante ―, esperen aquí, en unas horas traeré los resultados.

―Pero se demoran tres días ―argumentó Sakura mientras la miraba sorprendida.

―No para estos niñatos malagradecidos ―dijo al salir, Sakura miró como Naruto hablaba con el recién pinchado Sasuke sobre unas 'extrañas' máquinas que se metían por el culo, a lo que el otro hizo un gesto inconforme.

―Me pregunto si los Gays las disfrutaran ―a pesar de que era un chiste, a Sasuke no se le hizo tal.

―Naruto.

―Ya sé teme, "_No tengo que distinguir ni hacer prejuicios ante lo que no es normal para mí, debo dejarlos vivir su vida"_, ya me lo has dicho muchas veces.

―Pero tú cabeza hueca no lo comprende, dobe.

Así pasó un momento ante la evidente duda de dónde conocían ellos dos al médico más reconocido de todos los tiempos.

―Sasuke-kun, Naruto, ¿De dónde conocen a Tsunade-hime? ―ambos se miraron y sonrieron cómplices, claro que uno más que otro.

―Tsunade es pariente de Naruto ―dijo como si nada Sasuke ―. A mí me conoce por soportar a este engendro de persona desde la sala cuna. Lamentablemente mi destino se cruzo con un Baka como él ―inquirió molesto el Uchiha, aunque ambos sabían que mentía hasta la médula.

―Deberías darme las gracias teme, todo esto lo obtienes _gratis_ gracias a mí.

―Algo tiene que darme el tenerte en casa la mayoría del tiempo.

―¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!

―Lo evidente, dobe, nadie te soporta.

―¡Sasuke-teme, te la estás buscando! ―Sakura no comprendía cómo podían iniciar una plática normal y pasar a los insultos, y aquello ya la estaba colmando.

―Cállate usarontonkachi, estamos en una Clínica por si no sabías.

―¡Cállate tú baka-suke!, ¡¡No sé cómo carajos soporto a un capullo como tú!!

_Tres…_

―Habla solo.

―¡No me digas eso, sabes que detesto que me dejes hablando solo Sasuke!, ¡¡Sasuke!!

_Dos…_

―…

―¡SASUKE-TEME!

_Uno…_

―¡Serás capullo Uchiha!

―¡A callar ambos! ―inquirió en un tono asesino recién adquirido, ambos se fijaron le la chica quien tenía una clara vena en la sien, mientras que el bebé seguía pasivo allí en sus brazos.

―Pero Sakura-chan.

―¡Nada de _Sakura-chan, _Naruto!, ¡DEJAIS DE PELAR AHORA MISMO! ―el puño de Sakura se estrello colosalmente en la cabeza del rubio, quien chilló como nunca mientras el otro varón permanecía inmutable.

―Malditas peleas de críos ―masculló mientras mecía al bebé ―. No te preocupes Kisho-chan, no te molestaran más.

**Completamente Bipolar**, pensaron ambos muchachos con un gesto incomprensible.

―Te lo merecías, dobe ―murmuró el Uchiha, a lo que Uzumaki sólo omitió todo y se quedó sentado en el puesto de Tsunade girando la silla y sacando el timbre y la tinta colocándolos en cualquier papel que apareciera en la dichosa mesa.

―Naruto, creo que no deberías hacer eso ―inquirió Sakura, a lo que el Uchiha veía en la ventana ―. Sasuke, dile algo ―murmuró preocupada mientras el menor parecía un desquiciado moviendo sus manos.

―Hn ―'dijo' mientras miraba por la ventada.

―¡Bien, los tengo! ―dijo la recién entrada médica mientras abría el sobre pasando por alto a Naruto, quien se divertía cual chiquillo de preescolar ―, a ver ―divagó unos segundos leyendo los resultados, a lo que levantó su vista fijándola en Sasuke ―. Sí es tu pariente Sasuke, tienes un hermoso sobrino saludable, me encargué de hacerle otros exámenes ―el Uchiha asintió levantándose a lo que la chica de cabellos rosas asintió alegre, no tenía nada que temer puesto que ella sabía de quién era el niño, y el parecido era escalofriante.

―¡Nos vamos! ―dijo el rubio levantándose rápidamente y jalando a ambos muchachos fuera del despacho y bajando por las escaleras, cosa incomprensible debido a que eran más de seis pisos.

―¿Por qué bajamos por aquí? ―cuestionó la chica inquieta.

―Ya lo verás ―un enigmático Naruto sonrió de medio lado, y el otro chico bajaba como si nada, hasta que al llegar una planta más abajo se escuchó un desgarrador grito seguido por el nombre del rubio.

―Ahora, saldremos por la puerta trasera ―dijo como si nada. Al pasar los guardias le sonrieron con aquella mueca de incomodidad.

―Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, por favor dirigirse al piso seis, Tsunade-sama lo está esperando ―se escuchó la voz de la secretaria de la rubia por el alto parlante, pero ya al llegar al primer piso se encaminaron hacia atrás.

―Desconecta los elevadores para que no se escape, y adelante no me pueden dejar salir ―le informó con una sonrisa traviesa e ingresaba al aparcamiento trasero.

―¿Por qué?

―Digamos que le dejé un regalo por demorarse tanto ―contestó inmediatamente el rubio, a lo que la chica asintió y se dejó hacer.

Al llegar a la casa Naruto se conectó por completo al celular ingresando al despacho de Sasuke, y tras informarle a Sakura que tendría que pedir el almuerzo por teléfono dejándole el dinero también se fue tras el rubio, y no salieron de allí por unas horas hasta el timbre del departamento sonó, y sorprendida se vio ataviada de sus muebles en menos de cinco horas. ¿Con qué clase de gente se había involucrado?

El rubio amigo de Sasuke salió por una emergencia en el trabajo, y la casa se quedó en un silencio involuntario, cuando la tarde dio paso a la cena comprendió qué tan frío podría llegar a ser aquel chico, no le hablaba de absolutamente nada, y sólo le decía parcas palabras con un simple "más azúcar", "quiero el café", "me pasas el pan", y una seguidilla de palabras cortas y malagradecidas, pero poco podía hacer, después de todo ella llegó invadiendo su vida de soltero y no podía pedir mucho.

El anochecer llegó pronto, y dejó al Uchiha con algunos pendientes, cuando dejó a su hijo durmiendo en la habitación que había previsto para él no pasó mucho tiempo cuando el llanto estalló incesante y agónico.

―¿Qué sucede pequeño? ―murmuró atontada por el sueño, extrajo al infante de la cuna y lo arrulló hasta que se quedó dormido, pero no pensó que la noche seria igual.

A las dos de la madrugada Sasuke se despertó por el endemoniado llanto de aquel crío, se colocó una almohada en la cabeza tratando de aminorar los gritos, pero no pudo conciliar el sueño hasta que la madre del niño lo 'apagó'. A las tres de la madrugada al niñato se le ocurrió tener apetito, por lo cual Sakura armó jaleo en la cocina mientras el crío lloraba y lloraba sin cesar hasta que la dichosa mamadera se estampó contra su boca.

A las cuatro y media escuchó de nuevo los berridos y harto de todo aquello comenzó a tararear una maldita cancioncilla con el fin de quedarse dormido, pero no fue hasta las cinco de la mañana cuando su estrés de no dormir culminó, se levantó frustrado de la cama en dirección a la víctima de la noche: Kisho. Al llegar al cuarto pudo ver a Sakura a un costado durmiendo perfectamente a pesar de los espantosos gritos que lanzaba el crío, caminó con una maquiavélica sonrisa y estiró sus brazos hasta posarlos en el bebé.

―Hola Kisho ―murmuró como cual sicópata y sus orbes brillaban con malicia ―, ¿quieres dar un paseo? ―el infante dejó de llorar al ver que alguien lo tomaba y lo sacaba de la cuna ― Yo te daré el maldito paseo.

Aquella sonrisa no presagiaba nada bueno.

* * *

**S**asuke, Sasuke, ¿qué le harás al pobre de Kisho?, pobre Sakura, tener que soportar a tres críos xD

Espero que les haya gustado.

**Próximo Capítulo**: Sasuke hace una buena acción con Sakura, ¿o no?

Espero sus comentarios.

―Gaa―


	4. Sleeping with Baby

* * *

Dirt

By: Gaa

Chapter IV: Sleeping with Baby

* * *

Dormir… aquello era lo único que pedía su cuerpo y mente, tener un bebé no era sencillo ni mucho menos estar pendiente de él las veinticuatro horas al día. Cada noche el ahora recién llamado Kisho se despertaba tres veces para pedir su relleno y otras tres veces más para llamarla por "cosas de bebés". Suspiró cansinamente y comenzó a desperezarse en la incómoda posición en la cual se había sumido la noche anterior.

Sus orbes jades obnubilados por el cansancio cedieron ante los rayos matutinos y se estiro desentumeciendo sus músculos para poder coger al infante Uchiha y cambiarlo, más cuando ―producto del cansancio― tomó el cuerpo que se encontraba en la cuna lo sintió demasiado liviano para lo que pesaba hace unas horas atrás por lo cual decidió espabilarse un poco y ver que entre sus brazos estaba un peludo y plástico peluche…

Esperen…

¡¿Peluche?!

Se quedó quieta por unos segundos pensando en lo que tenía apoyado en su antebrazo parada allí en silencio.

Un peluche…

Un peliche con manos y ojos plásticos…

Ése peluche no era su hijo, y se asustó.

Miró para todos lados buscando desesperada al menor y al no encontrarlo en la pieza la angustia producida hacía imposible el poder respirar como una persona normal:

Kisho no estaba.

Desesperada se encaminó hasta el pasillo fijando sus orbes jade en toda la estancia buscando indicios de su hijo y pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a bullir por sus mejillas, a traspié llegó a la habitación del Uchiha desesperada y entró entre entrecortados gemidos por el sollozo y su vista nublada, destapó al menor y cuando iba a comenzar a decirle que no encontraba al bebé se encontró con una escena algo perpleja para ella.

Kisho estaba durmiendo con Sasuke.

Por unos momentos pensó en recriminarle firmemente al Uchiha aquel despiadado acto de llevarse a su hijo sin su consentimiento, ni siquiera una mísera nota de "está durmiendo conmigo", peor tras ver el rostro algo demacrado y lo cómodo que parecía el menor a su lado decidió callar a pesar de la cólera que sufría. Salió de la habitación con torpes pasos y se encaminó hasta su cuarto, quizá ella también podría dormir un poco más si su hijo permanecía con el Uchiha.

Cuando despertó ya era cerca del medio día, sentía el ajetreo de su despacho por lo cual pensó inequívocamente que Naruto ya se encontraba en su casa como un invitado extra y suspiró. Removió un poco su cuerpo recordando que no había podido dormir bien desde hace dos días e irónicamente el bebé permanecía mirándolo con una extraña sonrisa y moviendo sus extremidades, tomó al infante con una brazo y lo apoyó en su pecho y así se encaminó en un duermevela constante hasta su estudio donde el rubio revolvía sus cosas.

―Dobe ―espetó cuando pisó aquella instancia ―… ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano?

Naruto se giró dispuesto a insultar a Sasuke pero cuando lo vio en pose de "padre sin dormir" quiso reírse en su cara pero se abstuvo: aún quería vivir.

―¿Temprano?, son las una de la tarde Sasuke-teme enserio dormir hasta tarde no va contigo ―afirmaba al encaminarse hasta el Uchiha.

Estiró sus brazos y tomó al infante quien no se quejó de absolutamente nada y el mayor se tiró en el sofá como si el sólo hecho de moverse pidiera grandes gastos de energía.

―Nunca seré padre ―murmuró tras un tiempo mientras movía dificultosamente sus brazos.

―Creo que por un tiempo no me quedaré a dormir aquí ―el Uchiha lo fulminó con su mirada y sin más salió a su dormitorio para poder bañarse y vestirse. Uzumaki sonrió con sorna ante aquel hecho y dirigió sus orbes al infante quien gargajeaba entretenido en la ropa del mayor ―. ¿A que el teme de Sasuke es un baka? ―expresó sonriente mientras lo acercaba más a su cara tomándolo por los brazos.

―¡Buaa! ―chilló intempestivamente de la nada, el rubio sin saber qué hacer acunó al menor hasta que a su nariz le llegó un _agradable _hedor.

―¡Dios cómo haces que la leche se transforme en eso! ―gritó desesperado el rubio por el insoportable olor del bebé ― ¡Teme tenemos un problema! ―vociferaba el rubio encaminándose al baño de su amigo con el bebé alejado lo más posible de su cuerpo ―… esto es asqueroso ―musitó una vez dentro de la habitación del mayor.

―¡Piérdete dobe!

―¡Teme!

Quince minutos después…

Ambos varones veían al infante como si fuera un alien, la pulcra y elegante habitación del Uchiha menor parecía un campo de batalla infantil en donde abundaban los pañales, toallas, biberones, talcos y distintos tipos de utensilios sacados de la habitación del menor.

¿Dónde se encontraba Sakura?: Ni idea.

Por lo que habían leído en la computadora portátil del Uchiha primero tenían que desvestir al menor y sacarle el pañal que tendría tres posibles hechos:

Heces infantiles.

Orina infantil.

Heces y orina infantil.

Ninguna de ella era alentadora para ambos y mientras el rubio tenía las manos desnudas Sasuke poseía entre su armamento talco, paños húmedos, hipoglos* y un pañal.

―¿Listo dobe? ―preguntó un ya no muy arrogante y seguro Uchiha.

―Listo teme.

Comenzaba la guerra.

Uzumaki decidido a que aquella situación era imposible de ganar para un simple infante confiado comenzó a quitar la playera y todo aquello que se interpondría en su nueva misión pero entre más el niño se movía para que no le quitaran las ropas más se terminaba enredando el rubio quedando el niño con lo que parecía una camisa blanca atorada en su cabeza dejando a la vista parte de su cuello y oreja mientras que una de sus mangas aún estaban en el bebé. El niño pronto inició su llanto logrando a la desesperación del rubio quien impulsivamente comenzó a jalar la prenda fastidiado.

―No llores Kisho joder, ¡deberían hacer la ropa infantil más grande! ¡Sasuke-teme!

Kisho: 1 - Sasuke y Naruto: 0

Abrumado el Uchiha dejó todo de lado ―pidiendo un milagro― y acordándose de una de las tanta conversaciones que tenía su madre con la tía Uruchi que sorpresivamente deslizó con absoluta parsimonia la ropa infantil quedando ahora sólo el pañal puesto y parte de sus pantalones.

¿Y Sakura?: Ni idea.

Por los sucesos recientes Naruto decidió que por el bien del pueril niño que Sasuke le quitara lo que restaba y él se haría cargo de limpiarlo, algo completamente asqueroso desde ambas perspectivas pero apto para lo destartalado que había quedado el menor en aquellos instantes.

Con algo de temor el Uchiha posó sus dedos en las gominas que unían al pañal por los costados y los sacó escuchando aquel sonido que quebraba el silencio producido tanto por los chicos como por el infante quien apreciaba todo con vivacidad.

―Esto es asqueroso ―aseveraba Sasuke quien poco a poco levantó las piernas del bebé y deslizó el pañal observando con una mueca de asco que el resultado acertado era la opción tres.

―Dios, esto es peor que cuando Choji vomitó la barbacoa cuando teníamos doce ―ante el sólo hecho de recordarlo ambos sintieron un escalofrío en la espalda y Naruto procedió con su tarea: colocarle el pañal nuevo.

Inexpertamente le pasó la toalla húmeda por todas las partes íntimas del infante, dicho sea el minúsculo pene que causó risa en Naruto y su recto el cual le causaba asco.

―Teme ―llamó indeciso Naruto.

―¿Qué pasa dobe?

―Creo… que algo le pasa a su _amiguito _―expresó algo asustado el rubio.

―¿Eh? ―el Uchiha se hizo paso por la figura de su amigo y miró que efectivamente el minúsculo _pene_ del menor se estaba irguiendo y como si fuese un mal augurio…

―¡Cuidado dobe! ―de forma "matrix" Sasuke saltó a un lado dejándose caer en el piso y en versión cámara lenta giró su rostro para ver al distraído de su amigo quien 'lentamente' abría su boca y pronto se vio bañado de una sustancia acuosa y amarillenta.

Kisho: 2 - Sasuke y Naruto: 0

El rubio partió corriendo al baño para poder vomitar en paz y el Uchiha negó con la cabeza mientras se levantaba y le hacía frente a Kisho.

―Bien, esto es entre tú y yo enano ―espetó con orgullo el Uchiha.

¿Y Sakura?: Ni idea.

Eran ya las seis de la tarde cuando Haruno Sakura, madre de Kisho y la ahora compañera de piso de Uchiha Sasuke pisó el departamento con unas cuantas bolsas en sus manos.

Cuando despertó a eso de las once se dio cuenta que la alacena no tenía comida y que Kisho no tenía más de cinco pañales guardados y cuando entró al centro comercial y al supermercado ―y como toda mujer― llegó algo tarde en la casa olvidándose quizás de que era ella quien tenía que cocinar.

Dejó todas las bolsas de las compras en la cocina y se encaminó hasta el cuarto del Uchiha tocando la puerta, pero nadie respondió. Asustada se adentró al cuarto encontrándose con el desolador espectáculo de una pieza bañada en blanco, los pocos pañales que tenían en el piso, las toallas húmedas volteadas también allí y ropa de bebé así como la ropa y las demás cosas en estados deplorables.

―¿Qué sucedió aquí?

Lentamente caminó hasta la mullida cama en donde descansaba un sucio Sasuke bañado en talco y su hijo y en el suelo ―como si hubiera perdido la guerra― Naruto se extendía desgarbadamente y incuso más ponzoñosamente que el mayor. Sonrió con ternura y miró al Uchiha casi como si de un superhéroe se tratara, a pesar de ser frío y distante siempre hacía cosas fuera de su cauta personalidad y le gustaba.

Miró a su hijo con una sonrisa, allí dormido y con su mano cubriendo su rostro parecía más bueno que de costumbre.

―Sasuke-kun sería un buen padre…

Con esos pensamientos Sakura abandonó la habitación con una radiante sonrisa y cerrando suavemente la puerta para no despertar a nadie.

Haría una rica cena.

* * *

*Hipoglos: _Acción Terapéutica__**:**__ Cicatrizante uso externo. __Indicaciones__**:**__ Heridas, quemaduras, úlceras, eczemas, grietas del pezón, __higiene del lactante__, etc. (Fuente: __**h t t p : / / w w w . s o l u c i o n e s t r a u m a t o l o g i c a s . c o m / M F T / P R O D U C T O / P 2 7 1 2 . H T M**__)_

_*_Estilo Matrix_: Lento, como encorvado… bueno eso es como un dicho internacional incluso para los que nunca vieron Matriz _―supongo―.

**¡A**hhh!... estoy molido. Me he enfermado como nunca y me siento desfallecer, hace días que no duermo y lo peor es que no puedo dormir ―jodida gripe―, en fin: terminé el capítulo.

Cuando abrí el Word tenía tanta inspiración por mi desvelada y mortuoria mente que no me fijé cómo escribía y cuando terminé me di cuenta de una cosa completamente irónica: Había escrito todo el jodido capítulo en inglés, ¡todo! Como verán al poder "By: Gaa, Chapter: Tanto…" seguí de largo sin ponerme a pensar que era en español y lo tuve que traducir… qué mala suerte tengo.

Espero que les haya gustado, por lo menos pensé que sería gracioso ver a Sasuke cambiando a un bebé… Sakura cada vez más idealiza al Uchiha y Sasuke le tiene más cariño al bebé, ¿qué nacerá de esto?

Espero sus comentarios y perdón por la tardanza

―Gaa―

* * *


	5. Gatherings Family's

* * *

Dirt

By: Gaa

* * *

Chapter V: Gatherings family's

* * *

Hoy era dieciséis de Agosto, el cumpleaños de la cabecilla de Ichizoku*. Los Uchiha eran reconocidos por vivir todos en un mismo barrio, la casa central de la magna familia empresarial se encontraba en el condominio que correspondía a dicho clan.

Cuando Sakura fue en la búsqueda de Itachi nunca pensó que aquello sólo era la casa secundaría del clan, la que se utilizaba cuando la mansión principal se encontraba en remodelación por caprichos de Uchiha Mikoto, por eso cuando Sasuke le dijo que su familia no vivía en aquella diminuta casa, sino que en el barrio alto quedó perpleja.

Ante sus ojos se perfilaba el costoso barrio Bunkyō* que se abría sólo para aquellos que se identificaban con el Ichizoku; limusinas, autos de exportación, y una seguridad digna de admirar era lo que podía apreciar en aquel lugar. Sasuke recorrió todo aquello sin siquiera mirar al costado, todo lo que él tenía no se debía al clan sino a su propio esfuerzo ya que desde muy joven comprendió que para poder brillar tendría que desligarse de su ambiente familiar, sobre todo de su padre.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿cómo son tus padres? —cuestionó indecisa Sakura mirando de reojo a su hijo quien estaba en la silla para autos.

El menor de los Uchiha pensó un poco antes de contestar. Su madre siempre fue cuidadosa de él, mientras que su padre no estimaba en sus ácidas palabras para hacerle daño… él nunca se sintió demasiado cómodo en su familia debido a la constante comparación con su hermano, por lo cual cuando salió de allí nadie lamentó su pérdida que no fuese su propia madre o la tía Uruchi quien lo llamaba de vez en cuando —más bien cuando querían algo—...

—Unos bastardos.

Eso eran… unos malditos bastardos chupa dinero.

Esperó en la línea del portón —en donde entraban todos los vehículos— para poder ingresar a lo que había sido su anterior 'casa', cuando dio su nombre en la entrada no pasó nada fuera de lo común, tal y como él pensaba, sólo era un maldito Uchiha más en la lista. Apretó el manubrio con desdén y frunció el ceño omitiendo el hecho de que a su costado estaba su supuesta novia.

Odiaba a su padre.

Se estacionó de una vez y con su imperturbable careta salió del vehículo para abrir la puerta contraria en donde salió Sakura, el menor abrió el porta equipajes en donde sacó el coche del infante y lo acomodaron allí comenzando a caminar hasta la entrada de la mansión donde se encontraba el mayordomo de la familia central repartiendo a los invitados y la joven madre miró de reojo una vez más al Uchiha.

Cuando Sasuke le pidió que fueran a aquella reunión sabía que iban por su seguridad, no porque el menor quisiera, él estaba tomando medidas con el niño y por ella en el caso de que a Itachi se le ocurriese hacer una de las suyas así que más le valía comportarse como una digna novia enamorada… aunque aquello de 'aparentar' no le sonó tan bien como en el comienzo de su extraña relación con el menor.

—Préstame atención Sakura —bisbisó fríamente el menor mientras esperaban en la mini-fila que se formaba en la entrada —. _No_ le pases el bebé a nadie, _no_ hables sola con mis padres, _no_ busques ni pelees con nadie y queda absolutamente prohibido acercarte a Itachi; si logras hacer eso esta noche te aseguro que todo será más fácil.

El problema estaba en que nadie pasaría por alto su exótica apariencia.

—Nombre por favor —murmuró el mayordomo observando al Uchiha.

Sasuke conocía a aquel señor, hacía tiempo que no lo veía —hacía cuatro años que no pisaba la mansión principal y no veía a aquel caballero—, pero le pareció indignante que ya se hubieran olvidado de él tan pronto.

_Como si no existiera_.

Bufó descontento y con todo el orgullo que pudo unir pronuncio su nombre.

—Uchiha Sasuke.

Aquel personaje pareció sorprendido y lo observó por un tiempo determinado tratando de reconocer aquellas facciones.

—Mis disculpas amo Sasuke yo--—

—Poco importa ya, apuesto que nadie en esta maldita familia me recuerda —espetó cortando aquellas masticadas frases de disculpas. Lo remitieron a la zona principal en donde sólo se podía sentar la familia principal obviamente llamó la atención al llegar empujando un coche de bebé con una mujer.

—¡Sasuke!

_Odiaba_ aparentar algo que no era.

Sonrió forzadamente a su madre quien lo observó desde su asiento, él quería a su madre pero todo aquello le parecía molesto.

_Para ella era una obligación_.

—¿Cómo has estado hijo?

_Hijo… _

Si no fuera porque él la iba a visitar una vez al mes en una cafetería o a la casa secundaría ella ni siquiera hablaría mucho con él…

_Odiaba su vida…_

—Bien madre. Te presento a Sakura mi novia y a mi hijo Kisho.

_Enserio odiaba aparentar_.

La mujer de negros cabellos se quedó admirando sorprendida allí, abrió un poco su boca para decir algo pero pronto la volvió a cerrar.

—Mikoto —la voz sería interrumpió aquel 'emotivo' encuentro familiar.

—¡Fugaku cariño Sasuke tiene un hijo! —farfulló casi como si lo estuviese acusando.

Sasuke de verdad quería a su madre, pero aquello de vivir en sombras no era lo suyo.

—¿Quién?

Ja… ya ni siquiera su padre lo recordaba.

—¡Sasuke-chan! —bramó frunciendo el ceño alegando con aquellas cortas palabras de que no reconociese a su segundo hijo.

—Ahh… ¿qué tiene?

_De verdad los odiaba._

—Un hijo —el tenso ambiente que se formó tras las palabras del propio Sasuke era punzante, Haruno se sentía alejada de toda aquella realidad hasta que vio cómo el rostro de aquel hombre montaba en cólera.

—¡Eres un vividor! —exclamó enojado llamando la atención de toda la familia que se arremolinaba a su alrededor.

—Hn… tampoco esperaba que quisieses conocer a tu nieto.

—¡Eso nunca será mi nieto!, ¡te fuiste de la casa malagradecido, deberías ser más como Itachi!

El menor apretó los puños…

Gracias a él Itachi era lo que era… gracias a él nadie sabía en lo que Itachi se había convertido.

—No gracias, prefiero mantener mi propia vida. No quiero importunar tu espectacular velada padre —escupió el Uchiha tomando el coche y girándose en dirección a la salida.

—Sasuke.

La voz de la discordia.

El menor de los Uchiha volteó su rostro admirando a su hermano mayor bajar las escaleras con tranquilidad, por un momento se fijó cómo miraba a Sakura y el coche con aversión, pero su mirada cambió cuando la dirigió hacía él.

_Se sentía culpable_.

Él en verdad quería a su hermano mayor, cuando era pequeño era el único que le prestaba atención y era ahora cuando devolvía la mano… pero eso era mucho.

_Demasiado agotador cargar con sus penas_.

—Quédate.

Su padre no lo contradijo y su madre se acercó a Sakura con claras intenciones pero la muchacha astutamente se ganó al costado de Sasuke aferrándose a su abrazo.

—Haz lo que quieras mocoso.

Nunca le dijo hijo… nunca lo llamó por su nombre, _nunca lo reconoció._

—Como digas _padre._

Por primera vez Sakura se dio cuenta de dónde se fue a meter, preocupada miró a su hijo quien ajeno a todo dormía plácidamente envuelto en azules mantas y le sonrió con ternura; no quería que su hijo se criara en un ambiente así.

—Sasuke-kun, vamos a sentarnos Kisho pronto despertará de su siesta.

El menor asintió y se dirigió a la mesa predispuesta para él y su 'familia', y tan pronto como se sentaron Kisho comenzó a llorar.

—¿Qué pasa pequeño? —Sakura tomó al bebé entre sus brazos dejando en evidencia su parecido Uchiha, el cual nadie pudo refutar, y lo meció tranquilamente dándole su mamila con cariño siendo siempre observada por Itachi y Mikoto, quienes se acercaron con el fin de conocer al menor —la madre por curiosidad y el hijo por marcar presencia—.

—¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba Sasuke? —la suave voz que utilizaba su madre con él se volvió a hacer presente.

—Kisho, Uchiha Kisho —murmuró fijando sus negros ojos en los de su hermano.

—Se parece mucho a ti Sasuke-chan —Mikoto estiró su mano con el fin de tocar la pálida piel del menor quien coquetamente abrió sus ojos develando los profundos jades que tenía —. Sacó los ojos de su _madre _—la última palabra sonó un tanto rara de sus labios, pero no por ello dejó de estirar su brazos pidiendo al infante.

—Lo siento señora Uchiha, pero ni Sasuke-kun ni yo queremos que Kisho-chan se acostumbre a los brazos —sonrió la fémina mientras volvía a dejar al bebé en el coche.

—Sasuke —la ronca voz de su hermano mayor llamó la atención de Sakura quien se hizo la desentendida ante la profunda mirada de odio del mayor.

—¿Qué sucede aniki? —inquirió el menor mientras veía como Kisho estiraba los brazos en su dirección.

—¿Qué planeas? —cuestionó directamente mirando con desdén a su supuesto hijo.

—Lo que he hecho este último tiempo aniki: hacerme cargo de tus errores.

—Te está engañando, maldita pécora —espetó el mayor a la chica de rosas cabellos en voz baja para que su madre no lo escuchara.

—Esta noche es de _padre_, hablaremos después.

—¡¿Qué están haciendo allí con el ingrato mocoso?!, ¡Itachi ven aquí te quiero presentar a la hija de un socio muy importante!

Sasuke vio marchar a su hermano mayor quien miraba la chica con tedio y asco…

Un momento…

_Ahora comprendía._

Sonrió de medio lado y sacó a Kisho del coche mientras lo cargaba con una clara sonrisa de prepotencia.

—Kisho deja de babear —murmuró con asco al observar su traje Armani estropeado —… eres una bola de babas.

El bebé gorgoreó con ímpetu moviendo sus brazos graciosamente.

—Serías un buen padre Sasuke-kun —murmuró Sakura acomodando al infante entre sus brazos y pasándole un paño en su hombro para no manchar más su traje. El menor rodó sus orbes cansado de todo eso.

Odiaba aparentar, por eso odiaba su familia.

Sakura miró sorprendida a su rededor: todos los admiraban como si fueran el pecado en vivo y fijó sus jades orbes en el muchacho quien mantenía a su hijo.

Su corazón se aceleró de un momento a otro y se asustó por ello… no se quería enamorar de Sasuke pero al parecer _ya era demasiado tarde._

* * *

*Ichizoku: Clan.

*Bunkyō: Está demás decir que el barrio no alberga sólo a un tipo de personas —sí, el barrio existe—. Tuve que darme topes con el teclado y la pantalla tratando de buscar el barrio ideal y me pareció este por tener influencias en la economía y tecnología hospitalaria (gracias a Wikipedia). Para los eruditos en la materia pido disculpas por no saber mucho del barrio, pero es lo que hay xD.

Ahhh… estoy cansado. Espero un poco de su **amor** literario —no, esta vez no me haré pasar por un mafioso xD—, pero sean amables con sus comentarios/reviews (no estoy diciendo que derrochen miel xD, sólo dejen un comentario). Ahh... ya hablé de más y parece que estuviese mendigando comentarios. Conclusión de mi monólogo: Hagan lo que quieran, dejen o no dejen —Gaa se mandó a la mierda solo—.

Edición 1: Recién me doy cuenta —sí recién, he andado medio despistado— que hay muchos lectores que se quejan de que el Fiction por capítulo es demasiado corto —escribo alrededor de cinco o seis planas—... y eso me lleva cuestionarme dos cosas: ¿Se quejan porque al ser corto narro más o menos mal? ó en su defecto se quedan con ganas de leer más... o ambas. Agradecería que me contestaran para así poder hacer algo —en el caso de la narración— o llegar a un consenso de páginas... no sé, algo (?)

Saludos…

—Gaa—

* * *


	6. Life of Family

* * *

Dirt

By: Gaa

* * *

Chapter VI: Life of family

* * *

Sakura miró a Sasuke desde la cocina, tenía al pequeño Kisho entre sus piernas mientras revisaba los correos de su portátil y 'entretenía' al menor. Por unos momentos recordó lo vivido hace poco en la mansión Uchiha y lo desquiciado que era su 'suegro', Mikoto —por otra parte— parecía salvarse de aquella aura tan asesina que tenía la familia, pero aún así no confiaba en ella.

Habían estado viviendo en paz últimamente, y sobre todo le sorprendía el hecho de que Naruto no hubiese llegado a su casa gritando o rompiendo cosas, un segundo… "_su casa"_; sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmesí y sus suaves cabellos rosas se mecieron al compás de aquella negación, _ella_ no era dueña de aquella casa, sólo era una vil allegada quien se sustentaba del dinero y ayuda del menor de los Uchiha…

_Sasuke…_

Miró a aquel muchacho centrado trabajando, su perfil masculino y llamativo, aquella tez tan pálida y facciones alargadas, el color de ojos tan profundos y… no, ella no podía permitirse sentir un tipo de lazo con Sasuke, más del que ya tenían, sería casi una completa trepadora si aquel sentimiento que comenzaba a albergar en su corazón comenzara a crecer como amenazaba hacer.

A sus ojos Sasuke Uchiha era el hombre ideal, a pesar de ser frío y cortante era cosa de verlo con su hijo. Le habían dicho muchas veces que aquellos amores eran imposibles; Sasuke tenía su vida de soltero y se estaba haciendo responsable del hijo de Itachi y ella, ¿qué clase de mujer podría ser tan malagradecida como ella?

—Sakura, Kisho comienza a oler mal —masculló alejando al menor de sus piernas.

La joven madre se encaminó hasta el niño y lo llevó a su cuarto para poder cambiarlo mirando de reojo al Uchiha en su actitud pensativa.

_No Sakura, es imposible_.

* * *

Tres meses, tres agradables meses. Había aprendido a convivir con Sasuke de una manera tan amoldable que no le sorprendía el hecho de que pronto comenzaran a tratarla de Señora Uchiha, aquello hacía que su corazón palpitara más rápido, que a sus mejillas acudieran un delatador carmín y que su mirada se volviera soñadora.

Muchas veces le habían dicho que cuando a una mujer le entregaban atención y ayuda desinteresada aquello pronto pasaría de ser una relación común a un amor unilateral, y ella lamentablemente lo sentía así. Kisho tenía apenas seis meses y era el bebé más saludable que podía existir, todas las personas que le conocían concordaban con su innegable parentesco con los Uchiha, y otros más osados decían que era la viva réplica de su padre, Sasuke.

—¡No Naruto! —aquel grito la sobresaltó irremediablemente. Miró el reloj dándose cuenta que eran las ocho de la mañana tiempo en el cual ella hacía el desayuno. Miró la cuna de su hijo encontrándolo dormido y se cubrió con la bata de dormir para ir a ver el desastre que el rubio estaba haciendo en la cocina, pero lo que menos pensó ver fue a Naruto arrodillado frente a Sasuke con las manos en la frente.

—¡Por favor Sasuke!

Bien, aquí había algo raro.

Número uno: Naruto **nunca** le pedía un favor a Sasuke, iba y se lo ordenaba o lo sacaba-

Número dos: el rubio **nunca** se arrodillaba ante el Uchiha.

Pero ya ella nunca más podría decir que Uzumaki Naruto nunca le rogó algo al Uchiha.

—¿Naruto?

—¡Sakura-chan!, ¡dile al bastardo que tengo como amigo que me ayude!

El rubio se paró de su posición y fue a poner cara de cachorro abandonado a Sakura, quien siempre caía. La chica puso cara circunstancial y miró con sus profundos orbes jades al Uchiha quien le volvió a negar con la mirada.

—¿Qué pasa Naruto? —terminó por preguntar la joven. Con el tiempo había desarrollado un profundo afecto por el mejor amigo de Sasuke, haciéndolo también su mejor amigo y confidente, él sabía del naciente sentimiento de Sakura por el pelinegro, sólo acotando un elegante _"¿tú también?, por qué no me sorprende… todas las chicas que algunas vez conocieron a Sasuke terminan como tú, no sé cómo lo hace… bastardo por fuera pero terminan más enganchadas conociéndolo aún más bastardo"_… sí, lo recordaba como si fuera ayer.

—¿Tú no te reirás? —indagó con aquel mismo rostro.

—¿Sasuke-kun se rió? —indagó arqueando una ceja.

—¡Es un bastardo! —giró su zafiro mirada fulminando a la persona que seguía bebiendo café.

—Dime qué sucede Naruto.

—Pues… que a mí me gusta una chica de mi oficina, y cabe la tonta coincidencia que Sasuke la conoce y que también era parte del FansClub del colegio y quería pedirle que si me la podía presentar porque es muy linda 'ttebayo —argumentaba como un niño que quería un enorme dulce.

—¿Una chica?

—Lo mismo pregunté —habló Sasuke desde el más allá —, realmente pensé que el idiota era Gay… ¿estás segura que es una chica Naruto?

—¡Bastardo!

Se río un poco por la extraña ocurrencia de Sasuke para luego intervenir antes de que se agarraran a golpes.

—¿Por qué no lo quieres ayudar Sasuke-kun? —Sakura se acercó hasta el moreno y como quien no quiere la cosa le untaba mermelada al pan integral que comía el menor, el poseedor de los orbes ébano la miró por unos segundos y fijó su vista en Naruto.

—Con una condición imbécil —habló esta vez dirigiéndose al rubio.

—¡¿Cuál?! —la voz entusiasmada de Uzumaki no pasó inadvertida para nadie.

—Hazle algo y te cortó el pene —respondió con una voz brusca y maligna. Naruto miró sorprendido a su amigo al igual que Sakura, era bien conocido que Sasuke Uchiha no tenía muchas amigas, y que a raíz de eso poco le importaban algunas mujeres pero… amenazar así a Naruto, quien era su mejor amigo/rival/hermano era algo para no olvidar.

—¿Por qué? —la situación se puso tensa de un momento a otro, Sakura no dejaba de pensar en que aquella mujer realmente debió y debía ser alguien importante para el Uchiha, y algo en su corazón dejó de funcionar. Miró alucinando el rostro serio de su rubio amigo, aquella mirada fiera la intimidaba pero Sasuke parecía más que acostumbrado a todo eso.

—Fue alguien importante, es lo único que debes saber.

Y mucho más denso e irrespirable.

—¿Cuándo los presentarás Sasuke-kun? —el de los reflejos azulados giró su rostro hasta su compañera de piso y la miró por un tiempo, tiempo el cual parecía eterno para Haruno quien comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa.

—El viernes. ¿Escuchaste imbécil?, aquí el viernes a las doce, ni un minuto más ni uno menos.

Aquel día que con tantas ansias esperó el rubio como una lenta agonía, a Sakura le pareció la más corta espera, el menor de los Uchiha le había dicho claramente que ella también iría por lo cual aquella tensión de conocer a la _chica_ que Sasuke protegía provocaba que la zona de su bajo vientre se apretara con ansiedad.

Meció a Kisho una vez más y lo puso en la silla para dormir que le llevaba. Su hijo llevaba un traje a lo Uchiha —como decía el rubio— de negros ropajes y bordados rojizos con su propio gorro para el sol; ella en cambio vestía un pastel vestido algo holgado y Sasuke algo más casual con sus jeans y camisa negra.

—¡Ya llegué bastardo!

Con el arribo de su rubio amigo decidieron irse en la camioneta recién adquirida del Uchiha —para seguridad de Kisho— y se fueron a un centro de picnic ubicado en el sur de la ciudad con bastantes áreas verdes. Por unos instantes la traicionera imagen de un viernes familiar pasó por la mente de la fémina, quien a pesar de todo sonrió con algo de nostalgia. Al pagar el monto para la entrada y estacionar Naruto llevó todo lo necesario para la comida a un árbol frondoso u hermoso, mientras que ella bajaba las bolsas del bebé y Sasuke la silla con el pueril niño incluido, una vez acomodados Sasuke enfatizó que tenía que ir por la chica a lo que Naruto asintió emocionado y ella sólo le sonrió con algo de incomodidad, al perder de vista la espalda de Sasuke ambos voltearon a verse y la sonrisa nerviosa de Sakura no se hizo de esperar.

—Y… ¿cómo es la chica Naruto? —cuestionó.

—Es hermosa Sakura-chan, pero… no tienes por qué mentirme, ¿estás incómoda cierto? —aquello era más una aseveración que una pregunta.

—N-no yo… yo s-sólo…

—No me mientas Sakura-chan… ella también siente a Sasuke de aquella manera —agregó con algo de nostalgia —, el Jueves le pregunté si estaba ilusionada con ir conmigo y con el bastardo de paseo ella me contestó que estaba más que ilusionada, ella todavía ama a Sasuke.

Aquello sin duda dolió, y por partida doble.

—Naruto… —sintió pena por él, porque su amor también parecía unilateral y sus ojos quisieron abnegarse de lágrimas traicioneras pero no los dejó.

—¡Wow es hermoso! —aquella voz entre radiante y efusiva los sacó de escena, los orbes de Naruto brillaron aún más y Sakura alzó su mirada hacía la chica que venía del brazo del Uchiha arrastrándolo hasta quedar al costado de Kisho.

Ella era hermosa.

De rubios y largos cabellos hasta más debajo de sus caderas, sus orbes tan brillantes y azules y de figura tan pronunciada y delgada: Yamanaka Ino.

Naruto le sonrió y saludo como todo un galán y ella hizo lo propio. Kisho abrió sus jades orbes al ver tanto revuelo y lo primero que apreció fueron un par de zafiros orbes femeninos sobre él mientras intentaba cogerlo.

—¡Tienes un hermoso hijo Sasuke-kun!, deberías haberme dejado uno así a mí también es tan hermoso —agregó con felicidad mientras lo mecía y se lo mostraba a Sasuke quien a pesar de tener aquel rostro tan impasible podía apreciar aquel sentimiento de semi-sumisión en sus orbes oscuros.

Ella acababa de decir que quería un hijo de Sasuke.

—Cualquiera diría que eres una regalada Ino —agregó el Uchiha mientras se sentaba al costado de Sakura y cerraba los ojos algo cansado.

—Yo más que regalada diría que una invitación directa, Sasuke-kun —le giñó un ojo coqueta y le pasó su hijo al Uchiha quien lo sentó entre sus piernas y esperó a que la rubia se sentara.

—Ino, él es el idiota de mi amigo: Naruto, y ella la madre de Kisho: Sakura —presentó más formalmente. Ino miró a Sakura más analíticamente y le sonrió casi con cinismo.

—Así que tú fuiste la que atrapó a Sasuke-kun con un juego tan barato.

—Ino —la voz ruda de Sasuke no daba derecho a réplicas, jade y zafiro se enfrentaron, una mirada más fiera que la otra —, aquello no te incumbe.

—Lo siento Sasuke-kun, es sólo que me molestan las bajezas.

—Ino.

—¡Aprovechemos el día 'ttebayo! —gritó ilusionado Naruto tratando de descender aquel ambiente tan cortante y molesto que se había formado.

Ino asintió feliz y pronto comenzó a tirar de Sasuke y Naruto para que jugaran con ella, y se quedó sola… tan sola como se sentía en aquellos momentos.

—¿Tú crees Kisho… que lo que hago es una bajeza? —preguntó en voz baja a su hijo mientras la angustia se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

¿De verdad era una bajeza?

Los vio todo el día corretearse el uno al otro, apreció como la extraña sonrisa de Sasuke apareció más de una vez en la tarde, la jovialidad de Naruto y la atrayente forma de Ino en atraparlos en sus encantos… se sintió miserable y fea… sobre todo lo último.

Por eso, guardó en su corazón el momento en el cual Sasuke se agotó de lo infantiles que eran Ino y Naruto y se recostó un poco en la manta ocupando sus piernas como almohadas y a Kisho como 'peluche', abrazándolo con tanta dulzura y tranquilidad que su pecho se infló de felicidad, se regocijó y embriagó con el calor y la fragancia de Sasuke. Acarició sus rebeldes cabellos y tatareó una infantil canción para que Kisho durmiera, aunque más quería que Sasuke lo hiciera de aquella manera.

Disfrutó tanto su respiración pausada y la extraña mueca de tranquilidad que su estómago se revolvió y sonrió con tanto amor… _lo amaba tanto que no supo a ciencia cierta cuándo comenzó todo_.

Sus delgados dedos pasaron por las facciones que a ella se le antojaban tan perfectas y las repasó con gracia y tranquilidad.

—Sakura —escuchó su nombre entonado por aquella profunda voz que la hallaba tan deseable y amorosa que la frase "el amor nubla la razón" se le antojó tan real —… _gracias…_

—De nada Sasuke-kun, sigue durmiendo.

A lo lejos unos azules orbes se fijaban en la escena con envidia para luego suspirar…

¿De qué servía el pasado cuando el futuro era más encantador?

—¿Ino? —llamó curiosamente Naruto.

—¡Ahh Naruto-kun!, ¿te parece si mañana salimos nosotros dos?

Había perdido sin pelear, y sonrió con tanta felicidad, aquel recuadro realmente parecía una hermosa familia.

* * *

**A**gradezco vuestros comentarios. La verdad sé que no les gusta que sean cortos, pero no s algo que ocurra por estos lados —en mis otros fic también me pasa lo mismo—. Realmente pienso que es por que inicié las pruebas y ensayos y tengo que estudiar como si fuera mantra… trataré de hacerlo mejor posible y apaciguar el que sean cortos con el actualizar más rápido… ¿les parece buen trato?

Espero que no me maten esta vez, sólo hice cinco páginas (2402 palabras) —demasiado poco incluso para mí—, espero que comenten —Gaa se pone al estilo mafioso—, quiero llegar a los cien review (utopía, lo sé), pero hagamos un trato… si lo hacen Gaa promete escribir más —así tenga que pasarme dos días enteros en el computador y portátil—.

Es sólo el deseo de Gaa —que ya se siente estafador y mafioso por forzarlos a apretar el botoncito verde—.

¡Saludos!

—Gaa—

* * *


	7. Of Habits, words and feelings

* * *

Dirt

By: Gaa

* * *

Chapter VII: Of habits, words and feelings

* * *

Se quedó allí sentado esperando su café mientras de reojo observaba el periódico a su izquierda, dio un sorbo más y disfrutó de aquella amarga sustancia, sus pálidas manos se dirigieron a el plato de galletas y se llevó una a sus labios disfrutando de la masa con un peculiar sabor.

—Sasuke —alzó su negra mirada encontrándose con la de su inesperado acompañante a tomar desayuno. Eran las nueve de la mañana por lo cual aún tenía tiempo de conversar con él.

—¿Me dirás lo que no pudiste decirme en el teléfono? —murmuró con una tranquilidad pasmosa poco conocida en él, pero ciertamente en esos momentos en los cuales su acompañante matutino se sentaba frente a él con cierto nerviosismo que conocía desde pequeño y el extraño titubeo en su mirada, poco tenía él que hacer.

—Soy Gay.

Un silencio reinó por unos segundos que parecieron eternos y Sasuke, tontamente, volvió a dirigirse el café a sus labios tratando de evitar que el confesado viera su naciente sonrisa socarrona.

—Ya lo sabía.

* * *

Esto ya pasaba a ser la tediosa costumbre.

Haruno Sakura estaba cansada, pero sobre todo, estresada por el simple hecho de que Sasuke nunca captara sus _dobles_ intenciones y no es que no haya sido tan explícita pero cuando llevas viviendo con un hombre como él, obviamente se te antoja tocarlo —o llanamente te enamoras de él y de igual forma quieres tocarlo—. Sakura nunca se reconoció como una mujer paciente en aquellos aspectos ya que su vida amorosa había sido lo suficientemente desordenada e inestable y justo cuando encuentra a un hombre como Sasuke que le dé estabilidad emocional, bienestar y sobre todo: no se queja de su hijo, le daban ganas de casarse en un dos por tres pero el Uchiha parecía o ser muy idiota o no atendía a sus coqueteos.

Suspiró agotada ya que después de todo _ella_ no tenía qué ofrecerle, vivía de allegada y a lo más cumplía con los requisitos del Uchiha en no inmiscuirse mucho en su vida cosa que le costaba enormemente, sobre todo cuando mujeres lo llamaban al teléfono de la casa.

A pesar de ser un hombre calculador y frío ella comprendía que también necesitaba desfogarse, ¡Dios era hombre en la cúspide de su sexualidad! Y de sólo pensarlo un escalofrío se apoderaba de su espalda.

—Ya llegué —observó el reloj de la pared viendo que eran las siete de la tarde cosa extraña ya que él gustaba de llegar a las cinco a más tardar.

—¿Dónde fuiste?

—No te importa.

—Debo saber —refutó con insistencia. Sabía que ella no tenía por qué hacerlo ya que no era nadie y esa era precisamente la palabra que no soportaba: no era _nadie._

—No, no tienes.

—¡Pero!

—¿Qué carajos te pasa? —cuestionó algo irritado mientras dejaba su maleta de lado fijando sus orbes ébano con precisión.

—No… nada —aquella voracidad en sus ojos la shockeó, aquella expresión arrogante en su rostro y pose, su retirada orgullosa y la frialdad de su voz… todo eso la dejó perpleja porque aquello no era ni una pizca de lo que ella conocía de Sasuke.

Quizás, después de todo, poco era lo que conocía de él.

Suspiró agotada y se fue a ver a Kisho quien permanecía en su cuna, tenía que hacerse a la idea de que ella no era nada de Sasuke.

* * *

Enojado y frustrado, así se sentía. Ya llevaba conviviendo cuatro meses con Sakura y a pesar de que no le causaba mayores problemas sentía que ella se quedaría a vivir con él para siempre y que irremediablemente ella era una mujer mantenida de su dinero.

Mantenida.

Odiaba aquella palabra y odiaba todo lo que conllevaba el 'mantenimiento' de una persona, no porque no había bienes recíprocos, sino porque Sakura tenía por quien vivir y ser alguien. Se cuestionó si la joven que vivía con él no tenía sueños ni vida, realmente se preguntó si ella vería poca cosa terminar su carrera y si significaba poco, sólo una cosa le quedaba por pensar de ella: una fracasada, y si hay algo que a Uchiha Sasuke le molesta es juntarse y vivir con _fracasados_ o perdedores.

Los odiaba, porque lo hacían recordar cosas del pasado y del presente.

Los odiaba.

—Maldita mujer —masculló. Se cambió rápidamente de ropa y tomó las llaves y caminó hasta la puerta saliendo de ella dando un sonoro golpe. Fue al departamento de Naruto y abrió sin preocupaciones.

—¿Bastardo? —un recién vestido rubio salía con sus cabellos mojados a recibirlo.

—Nos vamos de juerga.

Rara vez Sasuke hacía eso ya que el que insistía en salir y conocer chicas era el rubio. Asintió atónito a aquel hecho y tomó las llaves de su auto y casa y salió sin más.

—¿Qué sucede bastardo?

—Iremos a Mangekyo.

—¡Teme!

—Quizás comeremos algo.

—¡Dime maldita sea! —gritó exasperado presionando con desdén el botón.

—¿Te has dado cuenta de que vivo con una mantenida _fracasada_?

Así que era eso.

—Y por si fuera poco me coquetea.

—Es normal…

—¿Qué sea fracasada?

—Que te coquetee bastardo.

—No me gustan las fracasadas.

—Pues dile.

* * *

Los días pasaron siendo tediosos ya que le menor de los hermanos Uchiha cada día llegaba de manera irregular, su porte serio la hacía no querer preguntarle nada y admitía que se preocupaba por su alimentación y descanso ya que casi no lo tenía.

—Deberías dormir más Sasuke-kun —aquella ya fiera mirada que le regresó le hizo temer.

—No importa.

—Pero…

—Anda a hacer _algo_ con tu vida Sakura.

No sabía lo que había hecho, pero sea lo que fuese realmente tenía muy mala suerte. Con sus jades orbes irritados salió a pasos agigantados de la estancia con un dolor punzante en su pecho, afuera estaba Naruto con su mirada seria observándola y es que a pesar de que consideraba a Sakura su amiga también estaba de acuerdo con Sasuke.

¿No que quería ser médico? Mejor dicho, ¿no que quería ser la mejor médico?

—Nar-ruto, Sasuke él… —farfullaba con lágrimas en sus mejillas, realmente dolía.

—No esta vez Sakura-chan, él tiene razón. A Sasuke no le gustan las personas que se estancan, que no tienen sueños…

Y dolió aún más.

Caminó a pasos rápidos hasta su cuarto donde se encerró y sollozó, no comprendía todos aquellos dichos, le parecían ajenos a su persona, ella no estaba estancada, quería ser una médico y ser independiente no una… _mantenida._

Pero estos cinco meses… ¿qué estaba haciendo en estos cinco meses?

A la mañana siguiente cuando quería hablar con Sasuke sobre aquello no lo encontró, es más, le pareció extraño ya que siempre esperaba a verla y se iba al trabajo o al departamento de Naruto. Vio la nota con la elegante letra del menor diciendo que no llegaría hasta el otro día y suspiró cansada.

Aquella mañana no iría ni a trabajar ni pensaría siquiera desahogarse con una chica, sino que tenía que ir a la reunión convocada por Itachi en la mansión central. Bajando por el ascensor se encontró a un frustrado Deidara quien lo miró casi con culpabilidad y juntos bajaron por el aparato tecnológico en un frustrante silencio.

—¿No dirás nada 'hum? —el rubio de larga coleta lo miró entre nervioso y orgulloso y aquello se le hizo gracioso.

—Ya lo sabía.

—¡¿Qué?!

—¿Te crees que soy idiota? —miró a Deidara por un largo tiempo —, si me preguntas era obvio. Sobre todo por la insistencia de Itachi en que me limpiaras el departamento.

El rubio asintió confuso por la extraña respuesta del menor y volvió a abrir sus labios.

—Entonces… ¿no te molesta?

—Realmente no, con tal que dejen de joderme.

El de ojos claros asintió y cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron Naruto esperaba abajo hablando con la recepcionista, vio a Sasuke y se dirigió a él con una sonrisa y los tres subieron al vehículo del rubio.

—Parezco tu chofer 'ttebayo.

—Tú conduce.

—¡Bastardo!

—Idiota.

—Estoy nervioso 'hum.

—Quien no lo estaría, no todos los días le dices a una familia conservadora que sales con su hijo mayor.

Itachi era Gay, y no había nada que hacer con eso.

* * *

Amo esto, sobre todo cuando quedan pocos capítulos —Gaa sonríe—. Hace poco se creó un foro de ayuda al autor a la hora de escribir Fictions u Historias originales… es llamativo.

Bien, espero sus comentarios.

_Post Data_: Casi llegamos a los cien xD.

—Gaa—

* * *


	8. Of truth painful

**Notas Iniciales:** Bien, sí, Gaa se equivocó xD y ahora el por qué de la situación: Gaa siempre coloca "Dirt (8)", el número depende del capítulo y en la zona Yaoi tengo un "Duple Vita (8)", al ser las dos 'D' no me fije y sólo vi "D... (8)" y le di a ése xD, pero ya lo tenía listo. Perdonen las personas que leyeron a un Gaara y Sasuke UKE, un Naruto enojado y un Lee loco, ando algo despistado.

Lo edité a penas me dijeron, agradezco a Anónimo 1 y a Karoru01 y a todas las personas que les siguieron después.

* * *

Dirt

By: Gaa

* * *

Chapter VIII: Of truths painful

* * *

Las cosas no eran para nada sencillas con un ambiente tan denso como el que se reflejaba en la vasta mansión Uchiha. La asistencia completa de Ichizoku era un hecho, Itachi permanecía entre frívolo y ansioso por todos los sucesos que acontecerían cuando Deidara —el chico de rubios cabellos largos y orbes azules— se presentara como su pareja formal con la cual se establecería como familia y las cosas no iban mejor cuando la sorpresiva entrada de Sasuke con su amigo Naruto se propicio con una aliviadora y conciliadora mirada con el primogénito del cabecilla del clan.

—¿Para qué nos congregaste hijo? —un orgulloso Fugaku se perfilaba frente a él con una radiante sonrisa y mirada soñadora, su madre yacía tranquila a su costado también con su gentil sonrisa y Sasuke… su hermano y Naruto yacían atrás con su mirada fija.

—Quiero agradecerles —comenzó tratando de alargar el momento. Vio a su hermano bufar desde su posición y lo interpretó como un "_no lo dirá"_. Recordó sus tiempos, su indecisión, su romance y fijó su vista en Deidara quien yacía aún más nervioso y ansioso que él.

¿Estaba bien lo que hacía?

Y su reputación, ¿Dónde quedaría?

¿Aquello era lo único que importaba?... no, Deidara valía mucho más que eso, y así lo desheredaran, fuera el escándalo del momento tenía que terminar con todo eso.

—… el hecho de que estén aquí —continuó con energías renovadas y pensó que de aquí en adelante era una nueva vida —. Quiero darle las gracias a mi Ototo quien me ha apoyado en esta decisión, a su amigo Naruto quien le ayudó —estaba remediando su desastre, _tenía_ que hacerlo para erradicar la culpa —, y a Deidara quien ha estado conmigo sufriendo también. Espero que las cosas no cambien mucho de ahora en adelante pero. Oto-san, Oka-san, yo soy… Gay.

* * *

"_Según la información de última fuente se dice que el mayor de los Uchiha ha sido desheredado, así como también le han sido quitado los privilegios de ser un Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha, el segundo hijo del matrimonio principal, pasará a tomar el control de las empresas así como también será nombrado único hijo de la familia y representante de esta._

_Según aledaños a la familia, como el reconocido empresario Uzumaki Naruto, enfatizó que la decisión tomada por el cabecilla del clan le pareció indignante recalcando lo siguiente: "__**Itachi es una buena persona, no por aquellas nimias diferencias Fugaku-san debería haber actuado así. Sasuke no está mejor con la noticia […] está pensado en no tomar el cargo de las empresas después de todo él tiene una propia y le va bastante bien". **_

_Uchiha Itachi, no ha querido hacer declaraciones al respecto pero se ha dicho que todo esto se debe a su condición sexual"._

—¿Qué lees Sasuke-kun? —el menor de los hermanos dejó el periódico en la mesa con cierto desdén farfullando la palabra 'amarillistas', pero ya sabía que algo así sucediese. Se dirigió a la ventana con desdén fijándose que abajo los periodistas intentaban ingresar al edificio —; ¿Sasuke-kun?

—Llama a Naruto, Sakura. Espero que te haya ido bien con el trámite de tu anterior Universidad para cambiarte a la de Kyoto.

La chica asintió y salió de la casa para tocar la puerta contraria al departamento y se dirigió nuevamente donde estaba Sasuke dejando abierto el acceso de entrada.

—Bien, me tengo que ir. Dejaré a Kisho contigo ya que no creo que sea bueno sacarlo en estas condiciones.

—Bien.

Sakura sonrió y salió del departamento en el preciso momento que Naruto ingresaba, y tras un casto saludo se marchó para inscribirse en la Universidad. Había tenido que pedirle ayuda a Sasuke con los gastos con pena pero él había aceptado diciéndole que lo único que tenía que tomar en cuenta era su futuro, ya se las arreglarían después.

Estaba feliz por eso, después de todo él volvió a ser el mismo y se dio cuenta de su error.

Por otra parte al entrar Naruto se paró al costado de su amigo fijándose en lo mismo que él con algo de cansancio.

—¿Qué harás bastardo?

—Convoca una rueda de prensa lo más urgente que puedas. Hablaré sobre mi puesto en la Empresa Uchiha y sobre el lío de Itachi. Yo hablaré con aniki.

—Ni que fuera tu puto secretario idiota.

—¡Sólo haz lo que te digo sin replicar cabeza hueca!

—A veces no sé por qué somos amigos —bisbisaron a la vez viéndose con los orbes entrecerrados. Uzumaki sacó su celular y tecleó el número tres para llamar al hotel quien le prestaría el salón de eventos para hacer la rueda de prensa y mientras él hacía eso Sasuke llamaba a su hermano algo agotado.

—_¿Sasuke? _—la voz pausada y suave, como siempre la había tenido, daba cuenta de que realmente estaba cansado.

—Sí. Escucha los rumores corrieron rápido, haré una rueda de prensa, ¿has hablado con algún periodista? —cuestionó frívolo y directo.

—_No. Tenía pensado hacer un anuncio informal pero si tú harás una rueda sólo diles la verdad y listo, Deidara aún no quiere salir del departamento y gracias a que moví algunos dineros antes de decirle a Oto-san tengo algo de capital guardado así que podré vivir tranquilo hasta que merme la noticia._

—Bien, eso es todo. Llámame si tienes problemas.

—_Ahora tú pareces un hermano mayor Ototo-chan, no te necesitaré puedo solo._

—Suerte.

Cortó la comunicación y expiró con algo de tranquilidad, a pesar de las rencillas que tenía con Itachi deseaba que por lo menos de ahora en adelante fuera serio con su vida, pero por momentos en Sakura y Kisho, ¿se quedarían con él para siempre?... giró su vista y la posó sobre el coche a su costado y vio al infante hacer burbujas con su boca, realmente se había acostumbrado a llevar una vida familiar, los llantos y cambios de pañales, así como tener un almuerzo para él sin pagarle a nadie pero aquello no debía ser, él tendría que desligarse de aquella familia y buscar la propia.

—Listo —exclamó su rubio amigo cerrando el móvil.

—Oe… ¿cómo te va con Ino? —ante aquella discreta pregunta Naruto arqueó una ceja, Sasuke nunca preguntaba por 'cómo' iban sus relaciones.

—Bien, o sea, es gritona, mandona, bastante volátil pero es buena persona además que no se enoja cuando voy a los conciertos o se me olvidan las cosas, dice que es algo tierno aunque yo no lo encuentro así —murmuró sonrosado. El mayor asintió y negó con la cabeza.

—Creo que es hora de buscar pareja.

—¿Eh?, ¿Y Sakura-chan? —indagó el rubio, realmente él pensaba que ya salían, si hasta a Sakura le decían "Señora Uchiha" o "Uchiha-san, Uchiha-sama".

—Sakura tiene a Kisho… yo quiero una familia —el rubio se carcajeó levemente.

—¡Ustedes ya son una familia!, ¡de verás!, me sorprende que no te hayas dado cuenta bastardo. Deberías verse cómo actúan, además, ¿a quién le echaste el ojo? —inquirió curioso.

—Hyuuga Hinata —respondió como si nada —, es sucesora de las empresas Hyuuga, estoy firmando un tratado con ellos.

—¡¿Hinata-chan?! —gritó sorprendido.

—Sí, es linda —enfatizó como si nada—, le gustan los niños y es amable, y no está tan loca como Sakura —aceptaba de buena gana.

Uzumaki negó y palmeó la espalda de Sasuke.

—Tienes media hora —musito mientas tomaba a Kisho —, ¡vamos Kisho-chan te cambiaré para que te vena guapo como tu tío Naruto! —el infante vitoreó con sus frágiles manos y el rubio se encaminó hasta el cuarto del menor dejando a Sasuke de pie cavilando quién sabe qué cosa.

El algarabío ciclópeo de la estancia incomodó un poco al infante quien venía siendo empujado por Sasuke en el coche, el mayor viendo aquello le colocó las orejeras para mermar un poco el sonido y poco a poco el niño se fue quedando dormido. Sasuke lo dejó a un lado, bastante oculto de todas aquellas personas amarillistas, mientras Naruto, su abogado y él se sentaban en la gran mesa con blancos manteles y repleta de micrófonos.

—El salón principal del Hotel _Mangekyo_ se complace en dar inicio a la rueda de prensa de carácter urgente convocada por el señor Uchiha Sasuke. Esperemos que no causen mayores inconvenientes con nuestro huésped como también su participación ante la rueda.

Anunció un tipo cualquiera desde la esquina. Los periodistas —sentados en varias filas y columnas del lugar— giraron su vista hasta el Uchiha menor, tomaron sus apuntes esperando las primeras palabras.

—Comiencen —murmuró Naruto cerca de los micrófonos mientras se acomodaba mejor.

Miles de manos se alzaron y el abogado dio la palabra a uno de los encuestadores finales.

—¿Es cierto lo que dices al respecto de la situación de Uchiha Itachi? —inquirió.

—Es una pregunta demasiado general, por favor cuestione algo preciso —ejemplificó Suigetsu, abogado de Sasuke.

—Perdón, ¿es cierto que Fugaku Uchiha-sama a desheredado a Itachi-sama? —cuestionó nuevamente.

—Cierto —habló por primera vez Sasuke, emocionados más manos se alzaron.

—¿Aquello se debe a su condición sexual, Sasuke-sama?

—¿A qué se refiere con condición sexual? —indagó Naruto arqueando una ceja.

—Se dice, Naruto-sama, que Itachi-sama se declaró Homosexual ante la congregación del clan Ichizoku.

—Cierto —contestó Naruto inmediatamente —, yo estuve allí.

—La pregunta es para Sasuke-sama. Naruto-sama dijo a una revista que usted estaba pensando en desligarse de las empresas Uchihacorp, ¿qué me puede decir al respecto? —indagó la periodista.

—Lo diré sólo una vez: Yo **no** me haré cargo de las empresas del Ichizoku, me independice del poder monetario de mi padre y a pesar de que mi nombre conlleve el Uchiha no estoy familiarizado con ellos ya que no soy parte del clan, aquello lo puede testificar mi abogado y Naruto ya que mi padre renegó de mí.

—La pregunta va para Naruto-sama. Debido a que Sasuke-sama no se hará cargo de las empresas, ¿Uzumakicorp&Namikazecorp dejarán de trabajar con Uchihacorp? —el rubio guardó silencio. Él era el presidente de la empresa como también empleado, equilibró lo que iba a decir y bufó algo descontento.

—Aquello no lo puedo contestar hasta que hable con el presidente de las empresas Uchiha.

—Pero Uzumaki-sama, ¿qué es lo más probable?

—Si está en mis manos la decisión no haría más trabajos con Uchihacorp. Por ahora mi alianza principal la lleva Hyuuga&Asociados, Hebicorp y Naracorp.

Silencio.

—Para Sasuke-sama. Se ha estado diciendo por mucho tiempo que usted tiene una relación amorosa con la heredera Haruno Sakura, y que eventualmente tiene un hijo con ella.

—Sasuke no contestará ninguna pregunta de índole privado —informó el de cabellos celestes con una sonrisa.

—Bien. Uchiha-sama, si ya no pertenece a la corporación Uchiha, ¿aquello afectará en los tratado que tiene Hebicorp con Hyuuga&Asociados?

—No lo creo. Hyuuga&Asociados no está en los socios de Uchihacorp, por lo cual el supuesto golpe de inversión en mi agencia es improbable. Hebicorp no está en tratados con Uchihacorp ya que es una asociación independiente.

—Últimas preguntas.

—Con respecto a Itachi-sama. Ya que es homosexual y su padre lo desheredó, ¿es cierto que no tendrá ningún beneficio del Ichizoku?

—El tema de Itachi es complicado —enunció el menor de los hermanos con un bufido—. Fugaku-san lo desheredó y quitó privilegios por ser Homosexual, hará trámites para quitarle el apellido, según la discusión en la junta del Ichizoku. Actualmente Itachi está viviendo con su novio y espera que esto no trascienda más en su vida de lo que ya ha hecho.

—¡Muchas gracias por venir, la entrevista ha terminado! —tanto Naruto como Sasuke se levantaron y encaminaron hasta la salida del salón. Sasuke cogió el coche de Kisho y caminaron hasta el elevador en donde ingresaron, cuando los Flash se perdieron pudieron respirar con tranquilidad.

—Eso fue asqueroso, de verás —argumentó agotado.

—Espero que se marchen de aquí —bisbisó el mayor —, estoy cansado.

El silencio se propicio en el elevador y una vez fuera Naruto se dirigió a su departamento y Sasuke al suyo con Kisho, se recostó en su cama al costado del infante y cerró sus ojos.

Ahora venían tiempos difíciles.

* * *

**Notas Finales:** Bien, daré una noticia luego así que atentos.

Con respecto al capítulo pues, me gustó xD, siempre quise poner a Sasuke en una rueda de prensa diciendo cosas como "Cierto, No, quizá". Me maté la cabeza pensando en ponerle a su empresa Sharingancorp, Takacorp, Chidoricorp o Hebicorp, pero suena mejor la última a mi antojo xD.

Bien, espero sus comentarios, ahora el anuncio —que está en mi perfil también—.

Creo que esta noticia causará conmoción (?). He de anunciar mi retiro del Fandom de Naruto en la área "SasuSaku", mi decisión se debe a cosas bastante puntuales que me involucran a mí como escritor y a mis ideas.

Mi declinación por aquel Fandom (recordemos que es **SasuSaku**) se debe a mi incursión por el Yaoi y las parejas Crack. Cuando comencé a escribir en el lado Homo realmente fue para 'cambiar' mis aires porque me cansaba de subir tanto SasuSaku —y no variar en nada— pero me quedó gustando y como siempre he ampliado mis parejas desde hace meses (SasuGaa, SasuNaru, SasuIta, SasoSasu, SasuHina, SasuIno, SaiIno, MinaIta, MinaNaru, NaruIno...) realmente me es complicado seguir con el Pairing, no fuese nada del otro mundo si pudiera escribir con la mismas ganas parejas como NaruSaku y SasuSaku pero no es lo mismo, lamentablemente he de decir que no me está gustando el pairing lo cual no quiere decir que lo aborrezca, llanamente no se me ocurre NADA para continuar en el Fandom y mis lectores han emigrado a otras partes también xD así que realmente no creo que se recientan mucho por mi salida de aquel Fandom.

Mi retirada no es permanente, puede que se me ocurran escritos pero no estaré de manera oficial allí, realmente dudo en escribir algo nuevo a parte de "Labios" —que es mi intento de SasuSaku bastante penoso—. En fin, espero no incomodarlos y ante cualquier cosa seguiré publicando Dirt hasta terminarlo y allí se acaba.

—Gaa—

* * *


	9. Of first times

* * *

Dirt

By: Gaa

* * *

**Chapter IX**: Of first times

* * *

Si había algo que a Sakura le encantaba era cuando Sasuke irradiaba felicidad, tampoco era que el Uchiha menor sonriera cada dos por tres —rara vez siquiera obtenía un esbozo de sus finos labios— pero el día en el cual Kisho comenzaba a dar sus primeras palabras entre unas extrañas conjunciones el menor parecía más emocionado de lo que nunca lo había visto.

—Pe-rro —silababa el mayor mientras sostenía a su hijo en el salón —, pe-rro —volvía a insistir vocalizando lo más que podía ante el menor.

—Pee---do —la de cabellos rosas sonrió ante la adorable imagen y la resguardó en su memoria. Sasuke pecaba de buen padre y ella no sabía cómo hacerle entender que quizá debería dejar de lado un poco a Kisho y hacer su vida. Desde que había intentado salir con Hyuuga Hinata todo se había vuelto demasiado extraño. No había duda de que la chica era dulce y amorosa —todo lo que Sasuke necesitaba— pero los celos no se iban y su vida se destruía cada vez un poco más; quería dejar de depender del de cabellos negros pero no podía… le era casi imposible.

—Vamos Kisho no es tan difícil.

—¡Papa! —vitoreó imprevistamente el menor—, ¡Paa-pá, papá, papá, papá, papá!

Sea donde fuese que sacó la dichosa palabra los sorprendió a ambos.

—¡Papá, papá, papá! —el menor de oscuros cabellos y pálida piel baboseaba y farfullaba aquella palabra con insistencia y orgullo.

_Papá_.

Una y otra vez, resonante en la estancia y sobre todo en sus mentes.

—Creo que iré a caminar.

El menor se fue a pasos presurosos y Kisho no dejó de estirar sus brazos hasta el Uchiha y cuando lo vio salir de la estancia rompió a llorar descorazonadamente la misma palabra.

Pero esta vez no habían sonrisas ni miradas indiscretas, había sido una clara directa del menor.

* * *

Cuando conoció a Sakura lo primero que le llamó la atención fue su fuerza de voluntad y el bienestar que quería darle al niño, cuando decidió ayudarla pensó en que Itachi debería hacerse responsable de todo aquel problema —más su sexualidad sí le trajo un gran problema—. Sakura sabía que Itachi era Gay, lo primero que hizo al enterarse de ello fue abrir y cerrar la boca como si la vida dependiese de ello; sus ojos se aguaron y tras decir "Dios" como una decena de veces pudo pensar por fin en el gran problema que se le avecinaba.

Itachi se lo había dicho: Se había acostado con ella sólo para comprobar que era Hetero, pero al parecer no funcionó como él quería.

Haruno comprendió y marchó a su cuarto sin preámbulos, omitiendo el hecho de que era utilizada y que a raíz de eso tenía un _hijo_.

Sasuke quería ayudar a su hermano por muchas razones, fue por eso que se hizo responsable del hijo que tenían, lo adoptó, lo crío como si fuera el suyo propio, vivía con Sakura pese a los meses transcurridos y entonces se dio cuenta de la manera más aberrante que había dejado pasar todo lo referente al niño, se adueñó de una familia que no le correspondía y sin embargo tenía aquel egoísta deseo de seguir así.

Que Kisho le dijera papá lo hizo tan endemoniadamente feliz como también lo hizo sentirse estúpido, Naruto tenía razón, estaba buscando una familia donde _no_ debía ya que la tenía, pero no por eso significaba que fuese suya, ¡siquiera tenía _algo _con Sakura!

Bueno… _algo_ tenían ya que no cualquier persona vivía con él pero cuando pensó que tendría que echarla de su casa para que hiciera su propia vida se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que ya era dependiente de aquel calor hogareño. Ya no se le hacía raro —como cuando aceptó a Kisho— sacarlo a pasear en su coche, no le importaba mucho cambiarle los pañales y varias veces lo había llevado a su oficina con todos los implementos de 'un padre responsable'. Bufó indignado con su propia estupidez, se sentía furioso y vulnerable, alguien había pasado su corazón y él ni luces de darse a entender.

Él vivía con una familia. Por unos instantes la idea de quitarle al niño a Sakura le vino como una gran posibilidad, pero pronto como vino se fue. La chica de cabellos rosas, joven madre que estudiaba medicina y gustaba ir a hacer deporte cada vez que podía era la mujer tras de él, quien cariñosamente lo despertaba todas las mañanas —ya ni siquiera ponía el despertador—, ella tenía la cena lista cuando llegaba tarde, paseaban juntos por un parque, le colocaba la corbata cuando estaba lo suficientemente estresado como para pelearse con ella, echaba a Naruto por él, arreglaba sus juntas con los chicos, ella iba al supermercado, planchaba su ropa, le daba las buenas noches, se quedaban juntos viendo televisión e iban los dos a las revisiones del bebé cuando le tocaban.

¡Eran una puta familia feliz y él se acababa de dar cuenta maldita sea!, ¿En qué carajos estuvo pensando todo este tiempo?: _Nada_.

Se sentía impotente y sobre todo idiota, ¿cómo se le fue a pasar algo así?, ¿por qué fue tan ingenuo?, ¿es que acaso a pesar de las palabras dichas por Naruto y la mismísima Sakura le resbalaban?

Todo el mundo a su alrededor conocía a Sakura, _Uchiha_ Sakura y siquiera se había acostado con ella o casado.

Los unía Kisho, pero ahora recién comprendía que había un lazo más fuerte que el niño y no lo quería… no quería sentir eso, estaba confundido y sorprendido y aquello era imperdonable para alguien como él. ¿Dónde quedó su control y astucia?

Cuando llegó a su departamento lo encontró en absoluto mutismo, una pequeña molestia se instaló en su corazón pensando que quizás había hecho sentirse mal a Sakura con su salida tan rápida —¿quién no? —, pero creía firmemente que aquello no incidiría en una decisión tan temeraria. Partió en dirección a la cocina en donde se encontró la nota con la clara letra de Haruno anunciando que por hoy dormiría en la casa de Naruto; frunció el ceño por cortos segundos pero después recordó que lo necesitaba: quería pensar en eso y más.

Su vida había estado en completa armonía hasta que encontró a Sakura, la tuvo que dejar quedarse en su casa, crían a Kisho juntos y la relación con su hermano mejoró pero su problema inicial —que se suponía que debía de ser— se había mermado. Haruno Sakura no le parecía para nada molesta, sí lo sacaba de quicio algunas veces cuando no podía controlar su inminente atracción por él pero sabía que ella se esforzaba por complacerlo entonces… ¿en qué topaban?

¿Qué hacía que él no se pudiese fijar en ella?, ¿por qué cada vez que la veía era como si toda su vida estuviese resuelta?, ¿qué demonios era ese sentimiento?

De la noche se hizo paso a la mañana y la llegada de la chica fue sin pena ni gloria.

Kisho a sus nueve meses ya estaba intentando caminar. A torpes pasos intentaba no dejarse caer o se afirmaba con sus pequeñas falanges a una Sakura quien emocionada veía los primeros pasos de su hijo. Frente de ella Sasuke estaba inclinado tratando de que el menor caminara hacía él manteniendo fija su oscura mirada sobre la del menor, y tras un casto _"ven_" Kisho emprendía torpes caminos agitando sus manos en el espacio para obtener un precario equilibrio. Tras su primera caída Sakura quiso ir a recogerle para poder levantarlo mas Sasuke se negó a aquel capricho maternal.

—Debe ser fuerte, esforzarse. Tiene que saber que no siempre alguien le va a ayudar —bisbisó mientras el menor hipaba levemente —. Levántate Kisho —aseveró con aquel tono de voz tan imperioso y poco eludible. La joven madre frunció el ceño, no era lo que quería y Sasuke estaba actuando de nuevo como un padre pero no podía evitarlo, en su corazón ansiaba que el Uchiha se uniera a su familia, que juntos lo criaran como una pareja.

Sin nada más que apelar Sakura comenzó a darle palabras de apoyo a su hijo, y el infante —tras una ardua pelea con sus rodillas y equilibrio— logró ponerse de pie y seguir caminando hasta llegar donde estaba ubicado Sasuke.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti Kisho —el niño sonrió como siempre y tras jalarle la camisa y meterse la mano a la boca pidió ir a los brazos de su madre quien lo lleno a besos por lograr su meta.

—¡Bien hecho Ki-chan, ya eres un hombrecito! —aludió mientras lo metía al corral y le daba unos juguetes.

Sasuke miró a _su_ familia y quiso unirse pero él sabía que no debía, que no era de él —por mucho que quisiera—. Suspiró y tras revolverle los cabellos a su hijo se encaminó hasta la puerta.

—Iré a hablar con Itachi.

—¿A qué horas regresarás?

—No lo sé, dentro de tres o cuatro horas.

—Está bien, cuídate Sasuke. Te estaré esperando para la cena.

Una conversación normal entre una familia normal.

—Bien. Adiós Kisho.

—¡Papá!

—Sí, lo que sea.

_Papá_…

* * *

**Notas Finales**:

¡Me he demorado más de lo previsto y sin duda el capítulo es más corto de lo que pensé! Verdaderamente creí hacerlo más largo —alrededor de ocho páginas— pero me salió la mitad (LOL). Cuando escribía pensé que no sería un capítulo tan extenso como idealicé y se debía a que esta son las _primeras veces_ en las cuales Sasuke piensa sobre su relación con la familia. Antes la aceptaba como algo cotidiano, como algo que todos tenían —y recibí muchas quejas por allí ante la lentitud de la relación—. Pero no era que fuera lento, sino que Sasuke se _acostumbró_ a tener una familia y cuando quiso hacer una propia se dio cuenta de que ya tenía, que era más que un lazo y que el niño lo llamaba Papá en vez de tío o Sasuke… Creo que sin duda este es mi capítulo predilecto.

No es sexo, no es una declaración pero sí es un pilar, es una _familia_ que siempre ha buscado. EN fin, me he extendido más de lo que pensé.

Saludos a todos y gracias por comentar —Gaa se siente feliz :) —.

|| Gaa ||

* * *


	10. Of Discoveries

* * *

Dirt

Por: Gaara D.

* * *

**X**

Of Discoveries

* * *

Estaba nervioso y no lo podía evitar, hoy era el primer día de Kisho en el jardín y lo dejaría a cargo de otras personas. Había buscando la mejor guardería de la ciudad en donde no sucediera nada, incluso estuvo a punto de poner una de esas cosas en su agencia pero Sakura se negó.

«_Tiene que crecer Sasuke_»

Eso era todo lo que le había dicho, he irremediablemente se sintió estúpido.

—Oto-san, ¿nos vamos? —la infantil voz masculina lo distrajo de su desayuno y asintió. Sakura tenía examen de buena mañana y se lamentaba no poder ir a dejar a Kisho, este sería su último año en medicina y estaba orgulloso de lo que había erigido la de cabellos rosas, como también estaba feliz con Kisho quien era un niño saludable y con una familia feliz; aunque muy en el fondo se sintiera un padre falaz.

—Sí Kisho, vamos a lavarnos los dientes —bisbisó mientras dejaba las cosas en el fregadero y se iban al baño. Bajó el cepillo dental del niño con la pasta para él, y tras ponerle una pequeña cantidad de dentífrico hizo lo mismo con su cepillo. Miró de reojo cómo _su hijo_ intentaba hacer los mismos movimientos que él.

—Escupir, escupir —repetía cuando ya tenía suficiente espuma en su boca. El mayor lo tomó por la cintura y lo levantó para que botara todo lo innecesario y tras enjuagarse la boca y limpiársela con la toalla ambos estuvieron listos.

—Bien, es hora.

El emocionado niño fue a su cuarto a tomar su bolso y colación mientras que Sasuke se iba al suyo a tomar su saco y maletín.

—¿Oka-san no irá? —enunció algo triste por aquel acontecimiento.

—No, pero irá a buscarte así que no te muevas de la entrada y no salgas con nadie más.

—¡Sí!

Verlo marchar entre fastuosos pasillos de la academia de Konoha, con su delantal azul que con finas hebras evocaban orgulloso el nombre de Uchiha Kisho lo hizo sentir un padre que deja a su hijo por primera vez en la escuela, lo cual era cierto.

Luchar con aquel sentimiento de familiaridad era tonto, luchar contra el sentimiento que albergaba por Kisho era estúpido. Aún si tuviera que arriesgarse a ser una pareja con Sakura lo haría, además ella no era _tan_ mala como pensó; tenía que ser consecuente con sus actos, no tenía que acercarse mucho ya que sabía que ella estaba enamorada de él, pero no podía evitar aquel sentimiento de amistad que tenía por la joven Haruno, sólo… tenía que cuidarse de no cometer un error, no quería perder a una importante amiga.

* * *

Observó el cielo con desilusión, hoy no había podido ir a dejar a Kisho a su primer día de Escuela y no porque no quisiera, si no porque no podía. Frunció un poco sus delgadas cejas e inhaló con profundidad. Bisbisó entre los perfiles de los estudiantes de medicina a su nueva amiga Tenten, una chica esforzada quien estudiaba Kinesiología, se sonrieron desde lo lejano y tras unas castas informaciones de su fin de semana se dirigieron a la cafetería para poder conversar con más gusto.

—¿Cómo está tu hijo? —indagó la chica de castañas coletas. Tenten era de cuerpo definido y personalidad decidida, bastante sincera y amable con las personas.

—Bien, hoy era su primer día de clases y no pude ir.

—¿Sasuke-kun lo fue a dejar?

—Sí —aseveró sonriendo. Hanuka Tenten no era idiota, presentía lo que pasaba con aquella pareja pero no presionaba, al parecer Sakura estaba decidida a arriesgar todo por aquel insano amor que el Uchiha parecía no querer aceptar pese a que prácticamente son una pareja.

—¡Oh mira la hora!, tenemos clases de Psicología III —dijo aceleradamente Sakura.

—Realmente no sé por qué carajos tenemos que hacer Psicología III, todo para 'comprender más al paciente' —se quejaba mientras movía sus manos. Sakura caminó junto a Tenten hasta el salón de clases mientras se reían un poco más de la irrealidad de ser estudiante. Por la cabeza de Haruno no pasaba otra cosa que preocupación por su hijo, y deseo por parte de Sasuke.

Su relación había ido creciendo como su hijo, si bien antes se llevaban normar por la sana convivencia del menor ahora el tacto no era forzado, además que cuando las cosas se ponían tensas siempre llegaba Naruto gritando quién sabe qué cosa o una visita sorpresa por parte de Ino para ver a su _sobrino_, su primera impresión por parte de la chica fue claramente mala, ambas querían al mismo hombre pero una tenía mayor ventaja sobre el otro, Ino había sido la ex-novia y amiga de Sasuke desde mucho antes siquiera ella pensaba en revolcarse con el hermano Homosexual de este y que claramente dañó su orgullo.

Aquello era cosa del pasado, Sasuke y ella tenían un lazo tan fuerte como lo era Kisho quien casi era la manifestación de este.

Las horas pasaron como eones ante sus ojos, cada vez más lento y tedioso para poder salir. Sentía que ante cualquier difuso movimiento por su parte un pedazo de su vida parecía acotarse, quería marcharse para ver a Kisho, quería llegar a casa para hacer la cena y esperar a Sasuke para comer juntos, anhelaba oler la fragancia suave, masculina y embriagadora que poseía el menor, una mezcla de su hedor corporal y fragancia comprada; se comportaba como una esposa obsesiva, o una novia con su primera pareja pero lamentablemente ya nada podía hacer, sólo esperar y se maldecía a sí misma por creer fútilmente que Sasuke se fijaría en ella.

—¡Sakura! —saltó de su lugar sorprendida por aquel exuberante grito que le proporcionaba su amiga.

—¿Qué?

—Ya es hora de irnos Sakura, si te demoras Kisho se pondrá nervioso.

—¡Oh Dios! —sin despedirse siquiera la muchacha de rosas cabellos partió hasta el encuentro de su hijo, claro hasta que la cautivadora presencia de _alguien_ interrumpió su recorrido.

—¿Sakura? —sus orbes jades se abrieron sorprendidos y parte de su cuerpo se paralizó ante aquella voz, le era casi imposible concebir que él estuviese allí, revestido en un traje costoso sin importarle mucho el resto.

—¿Sasuke? —indagó curiosa por su presencia en la Universidad.

—Apúrate, debemos buscar a Kisho.

—¿No que tenías una reunión?

—Es comprensible que un padre quiera buscar a su hijo al jardín ¿no? —arguyó algo molesto por el cuestionamiento de sus actos.

—Sí pero…

—Pero nada. Si sigo de pie aquí esperándote aquellas locas mujeres se me tirarán; camina.

Su sentido de supervivencia le decía que no debía acercarse al Uchiha ya que al parecer habían muchas mujerzuelas en busca de lo que Sasuke tenía entre las piernas, pero su orgullo como _única_ mujer irremplazable hizo que tras dos zancadas se posicionara a su costado arrimándose a su brazo ganándose aquella mirada dudosa y molesta.

—Sólo actúa —bisbisó con una sonrisa.

_Sí… sólo actúa, es lo más cercano que podría tener_.

* * *

Hoy Sasuke Uchiha acababa de hacer un gran descubrimiento, algo que lo involucraba a él y a Sakura en una lista de beneficios y menoscabo extensa, complicada pero por sobre todas las cosas: Realista.

Todo había comenzado cuando en ése mismo día había ido a dejar a Kisho, le habían dicho que era un niño demasiado tranquilo y que debía de tener una madre muy amorosa, él había asentido también mencionando que era demasiado paciente e inteligente y la señora que estaría a cargo de su niño le sonrió diciéndole _"el amor en la juventud siempre es más bello";_ hasta ése momento él iba bien, claro dejando de lado el hecho de que NO era pareja de Sakura y que ni aquel niño era su propio hijo, pero eran _detalles_, nada importante.

Los detalles los omitió, claro, pero sólo en esa ocasión.

Cuando llegó a su oficina su secretaría le cuestionó por su esposa e hijo y el realmente le contestó que bien "_están hermosos"_ lo cual era un acierto. Kisho poseía el encanto de todo un Uchiha y la inocencia que Sakura en su momento tuvo que tener, y la joven madre era una belleza, no era ciego para no darse cuenta. Su secretaria le sonrió y dijo "como toda una familia perfecta" y él volvió a asentir. Más tarde tuvo una reunión de personal y sus inversionistas como amigos volvieron a preguntar por su hijo y la hermosura que tenía como mujer y —como todo un caballero— enunció que su familia estaba en perfecto estado.

"_No esperábamos menos de ti, menuda mujer que te gastas Uchiha"_.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de que no le molestaba aceptar que Sakura era _su_ mujer, después de todo aquello lo beneficiaba en que las futuras mujeres no se les pegara como el último semental en la tierra —y él de por sí alimentado Ego del Uchiha dijo que le bastaba con solo una mujer y esa irónicamente era Sakura—. Al volver a su oficina sacó una hoja en blanco ya que no tenía mucho trabajo, o más bien, no quería hacerlo algo completamente bobo de su parte. Con la pulcritud de su letra escribió una lista de Beneficios y Daños manifestando a través de un papel su relación con la chica.

**Beneficio**: No hay mujeres locas que se me tiren.

**Daño**: Todos creen que tengo novia.

**Beneficio**: No le tengo que pagar a una mujer para que me haga comida o aseo.

**Daño**: Me gusta su comida.

**Beneficio**: Siempre me relajo cuando estoy con ella.

**Daño**: A veces es muy empalagosa.

**Beneficio**: Me dio a Kisho.

**Daño**: […]

**Beneficio**: No me siento solo.

**Daño**: Menstruación.

**Beneficio**: Sakura es un buen implemento para mantener lejos a Naruto y que no me rompa mis cosas.

**Daño**: […]

La lista se extendió hasta una segunda plana y fue allí cuando se dio cuenta de la hora que era, tenía que ir a buscar a Sakura para ir por el niño.

Al llegar a casa Kisho revoloteó por todos lados lo suficientemente feliz de ir al Jardín como para que Sasuke sacara una sonrisa, la única mujer de la casa se fue a ducha mientras él cuidaba del pequeño empleando una pequeña conversación para saber qué hizo y cómo lo trataron. Escuchó a lo lejos un "Ya" por parte de Haruno para decirle que podía él ducharse también y fue a buscar sus cosas adentrándose a su baño, claro todo iba bien hasta que recordó que su ducha no funcionaba y se dirigió al otro que había en la casa.

Si hubiese estado en sus cinco sentidos hubiera recordado que Sakura estaba allí, pero como aún pensaba en lo endemoniadamente pacífica que era su vida y feliz abrió sin siquiera pensar y cuando sus obsidianas orbes se toparon con un cuerpo níveo y suave se dio cuenta de su colosal error.

Tanto él como Sakura yacían sorprendidos de aquella intimidad ofendida y no es que no haya visto a Haruno en paños menores, era sólo el ínfimo detalle que ella _no_ tenía absolutamente nada puesto develando sus sinuosos pechos y su parte más íntima. Como autómata el Uchiha se giró para darle algo de intimidad para siquiera colocarse algo.

—Lo siento, mi baño estaba malo y se me olvidó que estabas aquí.

Sin decir nada más sus pasos lo encaminaron hasta su habitación en donde se tendió y la nueva lista de Beneficios y Daños se abrió.

**Beneficio**: De ahora en adelante podré recrear mis bajos instintos.

**Daño**: Algo malo pasa con mi corazón.

* * *

**Notas Finales**:

Este escrito está consumiendo parte de mi efímera vena de escritor. Como sabrán soy de relatos cortos por lo cual indudablemente este ya tiene diez capítulos, menos mal que ya estoy en las finales xD. Me causó cierta gracia que me fuera más temprano del lado Yaoi de Naruto que del lado hetero, pues como sabrán he decido tomarme una pausa en este Fandom hasta nuevo aviso. Con respecto al capítulo pues tengo el agrado de decir que ya Sasuke siente una atracción ineludible por Sakura, traté de hacerlo así y funcionó. Creo que muy por el contrario de otras cosas que he escrito aquí tomó el punto de la relación entre Sasuke&Sakura desde la perspectiva de que no hay marcha atrás, me refiero a que Sakura ya está metida tanto en su vida que es imposible omitirla, decirle que "ya no la quiere" o que es un estorbo porque es mentira, hay un sustento de años conviviendo por lo cual sería una gran falacia. Ahora Gaa se dispone a avanzar y profundizar la relación que ellos tienen de manera poco convencional. Espero que les haya gustado.

¿Comentarios?

Post Data: ¡Escribí más que antes! xD

|| Gaara D. ||

* * *


	11. Smile and Talk: First steps Ch 1

* * *

Dirt

Por: Gaara D.

* * *

**XI**

Smile and Talk: First steps – Ch 1

* * *

Sus labios se abrieron tímidamente degustando aquel sabor salado, tímidas aquellas manos femeninas se deslizaron con tranquilidad por el contorno entre imperfecciones y suavidad, se veía caliente y sobre todo pacífica cortando una maldita berenjena. Sasuke frunció el ceño lo bastante irritado como para querer golpearse con la mesa mientras la veía hacer aquella salsa salada con una berenjena que tenía la similitud de una verga, pero lamentablemente para él ahora _todo_, absolutamente _todo_ tenía aquellas formas.

Yogurt: Semen.

Zanahoria: Pene.

Mayonesa: Semen.

Nabo: Pene.

Jugo: Semen.

Lápiz: Pene.

¡Maldecía su pervertida mente!

—Iré a comer con Naruto —no aguantando más cogió lo que podía y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Pero salió a una cita con Ino, Sasuke-kun.

—Entonces pasearé por allí.

—Pero está casi listo.

—Volveré más tarde —_cuando mi mente se enfríe_.

Al salir el departamento se sumió en un profundo silencio.

—Mmm… me recuerda a aquellos niños quinceañeros —bisbisó para sí misma mientras seguía con la cena —… a pesar de eso —su jade mirada pasó por la casa pulcramente ordenada —: Duele.

_Duele ser omitida._

* * *

Realmente no sabía qué demonios le pasaba, no es que nunca antes haya sentido aquella atracción sexual, pero nunca tan fuerte. En sus años de convivencia jamás pensó en Sakura como una mujer para vivir su vida y extrañamente tenía _miedo_, pavor a que todo saliera mal.

Ella estaba tan arraigada en su rutina que temía que si algo salía mal no sólo perdería a una buena compañera, sino a su hijo… ya siquiera le importaba aquellas nimias cosas consanguíneas. Kisho estaba grande, a sus años era hermoso verlo caminar y rayar sus paredes, así como intentar hablar adecuadamente, pero… pero ya no eras _únicamente_ Kisho, sino que Sakura: Haruno Sakura puntualmente.

Si alguien podría calificarlo como hombre diría palabras como _frívolo_, _calculador_ y sobre todo **mezquino**. Nunca se le dieron bien las relaciones con las demás personas, para seguir con la amistad de Naruto pasaban discutiendo cada tantos, con su hermano tenían una expresa relación de rencor-cariño, pero Sakura hasta aquel punto de su vida era indescifrable, única por sí sola y devastadora para sus sentidos. Partió todo como un una obligación, luego un deber, más tarde por simpatía seguida por la rutina y la devastadora necesidad de verla en casa. Cada mañana la escuchaba mover los trastos en la cocina para prepararles el desayuno, la desconfianza inicial de _no_ poder entrar a su estudio y dormitorio se había ido por el caño, dependía de ella como recordatorio de que algo tenía que hacer y siempre estaba al tanto de las idioteces de Naruto y lo que hacía con Ino. Los envidiaba —a ambos rubios— por descubrir sus sentimientos poco a poco y soportarse como lo hacían; muchas veces pensó que el Uzumaki mandaría al carajo a la Yamanaka o viceversa, pero siquiera se les había cruzado por la cabeza, ambos eran hiperactivos, gustaban de salir y descubrir muchas cosas y el mejor amigo de la chica era cocinero cosa que a Naruto lo ayudaba con su complejo de piraña en la mesa.

No habían tontas discusiones de "que te vi con ella" o "¿por qué no me dices te amo?" ni ninguna de aquellas bobadas, ambos —en su estúpida manera de ser— estaban pendiente del contrario, y hasta cierto punto a Ino encontraba tierno a las chicas que andaban detrás de su novio (como Hinata que se declaró y el rubio tuvo que declinar su amor).

Muy por el contrario de su relación, él sencillamente nunca siquiera le había dicho a Sakura que la necesitaba para algo, naturalmente la tenía para él cada vez que quisiese y nunca le agradeció sus esfuerzos, después de todo juntos criaron a Kisho. No era de aquel tipo que se inclinara con flores o mirara con amor, tampoco había sentido la necesidad de agradecerle nada a ella ya que él creía que su relación incluso iba más allá de lo normal, incluso más allá del denominado matrimonio; era algo inamovible y _para siempre_, era tangible y real como si él mismo hubiese engendrado a su enano, ¡incluso era algo más lejano al propio amor! Algo que terroríficamente ya no tenía nombre pero… ¿qué sentía por Sakura?

¿La deseaba?: ¡Por supuesto que sí! Hasta tal punto de que sus hormonas quisieran sobreexplotarse y poner escenarios de lo más extravagante en lugares tan cotidianos como las malditas escaleras de l a oficina.

¿La necesitaba?: Quedaba más que claro que sí. Como compañera, como amiga —aunque no lo aceptase del todo— y como madre de su hijo.

¿Es irreemplazable?: Pues, si encontrara una mujer mejor que Sakura para él, pues sí, pero al parecer no existía otra…

¿La amaba?: No lo sabía con certeza, y aquello era lo que más le molestaba.

Sasuke Uchiha tiene que estar cien por ciento seguro de lo que quiere y no en su vida, los pasos que ha de tomar y cómo hacerlos, es por eso que ahora tendría que trazar un minucioso plan para obtener el resultado, sin parecer sospechoso —aunque ya lo era— y pulcro como él mismo, no importaba el tiempo ni nada, sólo Sakura y él.

Para el gusto de Haruno todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad con el correr de los días, su hijo parecía más que entusiasmado con las vacaciones de su padre. Sasuke se había tomado los mismos días que ella no tenía que ir a la universidad para poder salir, y era evidente que la perturbación del menor se había ido. Por una parte le aliviaba aquel hecho, pero sin duda alguna creía que ya era hora de buscar a alguien con quien estar pero ¿cómo hacerlo cuando tu hijo tiene un padre y una madre? ¿cómo romper con aquella armonía? No era el hecho de que se sintiera sola —porque ciertamente lo estaba— sino que, independiente de las acciones a tomar de ahora en adelante consideraría a Sasuke Uchiha como base masculino para encontrar a un prospecto a novio y para su mala suerte no había hombre en la faz de la tierra descaradamente sensual, jodidamente arrogante y asquerosamente inteligente; metía las manos al fuego que la única persona comparable con él era Itachi pero era precisamente _Gay_… quizás debería pedirle a Sasuke que le presentara a alguien de la familia Uchiha, como el mundialmente conocido Shisui, después de todo al parecer la belleza va en los genes Uchiha.

—Nos vamos a Inglaterra, Sakura, y estaremos de regreso en dos semanas más.

Aquella había sido la única frase que él le había aseverado, no tenía ni idea de cómo demonios había sacado los pasaportes pero allí estaban, embarcándose en un avión rumbo a Dios sabe dónde.

Más sorprendente que el hecho de no ir a Londres fue desembarcarse en Liverpool.

En las costas de aquel lugar de hermosa vista, las casas parecían alineadas con orden estratégico para la vista al mar, se atrevía incluso a decir que aquellas viviendas tenían aquella costa en zona privada y no estuvo muy alejada de la realidad cuando el Uchiha espetó que la casa recién adquirida en aquellos lugares tenían una playa única para cada habitante. Se sintió entre cómoda y derrochadora ya que ella no pagaba absolutamente nada debido a que el Uchiha se lo impidió, por lo cual solamente tendría que disfrutar de su entorno.

—¿Sabes hablar Inglés, Sakura? —aquella pregunta la dejó fuera de sintonía por unos segundos, ¡claro que sabía! ¿Por quién la tomaba?

—Ni que fuera Naruto —refunfuñó entre dientes algo indignada.

—Aunque tú no lo creas el idiota de Naruto sabe hablar muy bien varios idiomas. ¿Cómo lo hizo? No tengo idea ya que en Idioma extranjero —cuando estábamos en la academia—siquiera lo pasaba con treinta puntos.

Vaya… eso sí sorprendía.

Se instalaron, dejaron al pequeño correr por la casa cuanto quisieran y pidieron comida a domicilio.

—_Ok, gracias. Estaremos esperando la comida_ —hablaba fluidamente el menor por el teléfono fijo de la casa —_; pagaré con VISA._

La madre de rosas cabellos se dedicó a explorar también el lugar, mirando de reojo a Kisho quien al parecer quería salir a la terraza en busca de más aire. De hermosa estructura elegante, pero con claros toques paradisiacos, la casa de suave color marfil, habitaciones disponibles y una evidentemente de niño había sido preparada por el mismísimo Sasuke para su llegada, a veces se preguntaba qué pasaba por la cabeza del menor cuando hacía todo eso, ¿qué no sabía que ante cualquier acto _tierno_ ella se enamoraba más? ¿No creía que era demasiado cruel hacerla ver como su propia esposa? ¿No le molestaba el hecho de sentirse comprometido sin siquiera estarlo?

Esa y muchas preguntas más se agolparon en su mente las cuales poco a poco se fueron difuminando cuando Sasuke apremiaba a su hijo a caminar sobre la arena fina y tibia, poco a poco todo se volvió calmo y la aparente familia feliz volvió a sus inicios, dolía pero su obstinado corazón aún no quería ceder ante la llama de la esperanza.

* * *

Estaba mal, lo sabía. Estaba experimentando con los sentimientos de la chica de cabellos rosas: Lo sabía; la dañaría: ¡Por supuesto que lo sabía! Pero sus fines egoístas iban más allá de eso pero… ¿qué haría si aquello no era amor? ¿Qué haría si sólo era un estancamiento hormonal?: ¿La usaría y botaría después?, le diría: _"sabes, ya que no me gustas puedes irte"_ Tenía un agotamiento mental tras todo esto, no era cosa de "déjala ir" sino que ella misma tendría que emprender camino pero había un niño de por medio, incluso si él no era el verdadero padre para Kisho sí lo era y aquello lo hacía sin duda más difícil. Sakura no era una simple mujer pasajera, era un _para siempre_ y se lo había repetido para sí mismo muchas veces, entonces ¿por qué decir adiós?

¡Ah sí!: Ella estaba enamorado de él.

Era cruel de su parte incluso jugar así, con temor de perder o echar su relación por la borda, por primera vez temía a las consecuencias de sus actos y se comía la cabeza todas las malditas noches para saber qué hacer, pero tendría que pedir ayuda —pese a que no fuese su fuerte—. Tendría que pedir segundas opiniones e irremediablemente sabía en el fondo de su corazón que todo esto era más que una simple cuestión sexual, o si no, no recurriría a ellos.

"_Si por allí existe un Dios, que me bendiga maldita sea"._

Hablar con _ellos_ no sería para nada fácil. Ojo por ojo y diente por diente Uchiha Sasuke. Ha llegado tu turno de sufrir.

* * *

**#T**rack: Ára batúr – **S**igur **R**ós.

**Notas Finales**:

Perdonen la demora, pero he estado leyendo muchos mangas y he tenido algunos problemas en mi vida cotidiana. Sé que escribí menos que antes pero no pude evitarlo. No saben lo condenadamente feliz que soy escribiendo tragedias y Angst, para los que me han seguido fielmente reconocerán que mi escritura raya lo Gore e inhumano —ríe— pero estoy tratando de hacer este escrito lo más feliz posible. ¿Comprenden? Agradezco sus reviews, no saben cuánto me animan ya que para mi mala suerte lo único que me sale ahora son NaruSaku's —LOL—. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.

_Post Data_: _El rincón Anónimo (sitio al final de mi perfil) ha sido convertido en Website para responder comentarios anónimos._ Visiten **h t t p : / / e l – r i n c o n – a n o n i m o . b l o g s p o t . c o m / **| _Que será actualizado cada cinco días según la historia. Perdón por el anuncio pero es uno por nuevo capítulo, ya en el próximo no lo verán xD._

¿Comentarios?

|| Gaara D. ||

* * *


	12. Smile and Talk: First steps – Ch 2

* * *

Dirt

Por: Gaara D.

* * *

**XII**

Smile and Talk: First steps – Ch 2

* * *

Una familia, aquel pilar que siempre será un apoyo al trascender el tiempo, Sakura y Kisho eran su familia, sólo de él.

—¡Oto-san, Oka-san! —su pequeño hijo se empeñaba en caminar sobre la fina arena blanca, mientras que sonreía inocentemente tras llamarlos con vehemencia para que lo acompañaran en su travesía al mar.

—Kisho, ven te pondré bloqueador.

—Pero Oka-san.

—¡Nada! Tu padre también se tiene que colocar y él no se queja —rebatía la chica de cabellos rosas mientras sacaba el protector solar.

—Kisho, hazle caso a tu madre —habló esta vez el Uchiha mayor mientras se colocaba los lentes de sol.

—Sí Oto-san.

Hace casi cuatro años convivía con Sakura, su hijo tenía tres, su familia tenía tres años de estar junta... su felicidad ahora la presenciaba con sus ojos. Era tranquilo estar con ellos, disfrutaba cuando salían a esos paseos tan comunes, como también le enojaba cuando Kisho no hacía caso «_es común_», le dijo Sakura cuando le sonreía y él realmente le creía. No le molestaba cuando Haruno le daba por tomar su brazos y pegarse a él como antes, tampoco lo era cuando ingresaba a su cuarto y lo despertaba lentamente; se sentía miserable —desde cierto punto de vista— al pensar cuánto había esperado la fémina para que recién él, tras tantos años de convivencia, se cuestionara si realmente le gustaba. No quería dar pasos en falsos nuevamente, no quería equivocarse garrafalmente e intentar algo con ella para luego decirle 'lo siento, sólo estaba confundido **no me gustas**'... era cruel, demasiado para cualquier persona, incluso si se es un bastardo egocéntrico y egoísta como lo era él. Tampoco quería lanzar un despreocupado "Intentémoslo, Sakura", sería casi lo mismo que anteriormente, ¿qué sucedería si no le gustaba?, ¿qué pasaría si sólo era confusión? ¿Qué haría él en una situación tan delicada como esa? Tan _sentimental..._

—Sasuke... ¡Sasuke! —el grito a su costado terminó por sacarlo de sus cavilaciones, giró su rostro y miró cómo su hijo trataba de jalar la mano de su madre para ir al mar —, hazme el favor de llevar a Kisho al mar, tengo el periodo y realmente no me quiero meter al agua —informaba tranquilamente mientras se extendía en la toalla un tanto incómoda y suspiraba cansada. Sasuke no dijo nada, sólo miró los grandes ojos inocentes de su hijo una vez más antes de suspirar.

—Vamos enano —bisbisó con una nimia sonrisa para levantarse y tomar de la mano al menor —. Si tienes suerte podrás ver algún animalejo en el mar.

—¡Genial! —chillaba de emoción mientras trataba de apurar algunos pasos —. ¿Cómo un _Estella_? —inquirió el menor una vez más.

—Sí, pero no es _Estella_ hijo, sino Estrella, y son de mar.

—¿Estrella?

—Sí, pero esas se ponen en las rocas, así que ya iremos más rato. Ahora ten cuidado por donde pisas.

—¡Está fría! —gritaba de emoción. Era la primera vez que el menor tocaba agua marina, veía y sentía lo claro que podía ser y lo refrescante que era. Sasuke nunca le soltó la mano, mientras a esporádicas vistas se fijaba que Sakura estuviese bien.

Preocupación.

Primer indicio de algún tipo de sentimiento, que él recordara antes nunca había sentido la imperiosa necesidad de saber si ella estaba realmente bien. La miró por unos segundos admirando su cuerpo, que si bien no estaba como las jóvenes agraciadas, aún la línea de su cuerpo permanecía fina y llamativa. Pensó en los hombres que habían sido capaces de tocarla de manera sentimental y eso realmente…

Celos, segundo indicio de un sentimiento más allá de la amistad que tenían. Su hijo lo jaló de la mano con algo de fuerza para correr a un montículo de rocas y poder buscar algunos animales marinos, caviló por unos instantes mientras lo veía jugar, era padre... tenía un hijo y su _mujer_ era Sakura, y pensó sólo por unos segundos la loca idea de ¿Qué pasaría si Sakura no estuviese con él? E irremediablemente la respuesta llego: Ni siquiera se imaginaba aquello, su mente y corazón no concebían aquello como algo posible, o medianamente lógico. No era una posibilidad, no era siquiera un pensamiento coherente.

¡No! Siquiera debería habérselo planteado ya que ahora su pecho se sentía raro, la presión no se iba y un sentimiento nuevo apareció: Angustia y miedo... quizás, después de todo, no tenía mucho que pensar, sólo actuar y esperar que no fuese demasiado tarde. Lo más probable fuera que aquel dicho ñoño que le decía su madre fuese verdad "_Nunca es tarde para el amor_".

* * *

Sus semanas de vacaciones pasó entre silencios incómodos con la madre de su hijo, y pensamientos entre pervertidos y soñadores. Nunca pensó que aquello muy parecido al amor lo tocara de aquella manera, se sentía como aquellas colegialas declarando su amor eterno, o se parecía a Naruto como cuando salió la _Wii_... estaba tan jodida y desgraciadamente emocionado, nervioso y con los sentimientos a flor de piel. Deseaba estar con ella y lo comprendió bien, anhelaba ser único y estaba lo suficientemente ansioso por poseer aquel cuerpo.

Tenía un sentimiento muy parecido al amor por Sakura, como también la deseaba como mujer, lo había aceptado y lo estaba sintiendo como algo avasallador y tormentoso, lo desequilibraba pero no tanto como para hacerlo perder la razón, es por eso que empezaría con su plan de ataque.

Conquistaría a la chica... aunque ella ya estaba enamorada de él, pero lo haría todo reglamentariamente, como un caballero corteja a una dama.

—Sakura, ¿quieres ir a la Ópera?

—¿Y Kisho?

—Conseguí que el idiota de Naruto lo cuidará.

—¿Tienes una reunión de negocios?

—Algo así...

De a poco, no quería equivocarse.

Y Sasuke Uchiha comprendió qué tan vulnerable podía llegar a ser, que tan delicado podían ser los sentimientos y cómo —de ahora en adelante— prepararía a la mujer que sería su mujer: Uchiha Sakura... ¿sonaba bien, no?

* * *

|**Notas Finales**:

Lamento la demora, no es como si de repente quisiese dejarlo botado, pero me he enfermado ¿Saben lo asquerosamente repulsivo que es eso? En fin. Los capítulos correlativos _Smile and Talk: First Steps_ eran un solo capítulo ¡Y demonios! Hubieran salido más largos ¿Cierto? Entonces... ¿Por qué Gaa los separó? Fue porque por una parte quería denotar sólo la confusión de Sasuke, y por el otro quería mostrar la vorágine de sus sentimientos, cómo llega a la idea de su "sentimiento muy parecido al amor" por parte de Sakura, cómo se complementan y esas cosas mamonas que les gustan a ustedes chicas.

¿Lo pudiera haber hecho más largo? ¡Zeus no! Lo intenté: Sí, pero no salió más que esto y a la larga comprendí que juntar el cortejo con los nuevos sentimientos de Sasuke era estúpido. Sí, son dos páginas pero tienen puro amor xD

Lo lamento realmente por hacerlo tan corto, sé que todos hubiesen deseado algo más largo, pero como en el próximo capítulo serán las ***** ¡podré hacerlo mucho más largo! —mucho más largo que cinco hojas—.

Saludos, y agradezco sus comentarios.

* * *


	13. Flowers, dates and dinners

* * *

|**Notas de Gaa**: Los he estado jodiendo doce capítulos hasta este, realmente merezco que me tiren por un puente —o a un pozo, lo que tengan más cerca—. Cada vez que escribo Dirt tengo la presión latente, así también el esmero por entregarles un buen capítulo; no he estado escribiendo mucho y a estas alturas del partido créanme que estoy a punto de darme por vencido con este escrito... pero absurdamente lo sigo por mis lectores. No es un reproche, sólo quiero que sepan que pese a todo sigo pensando en mis ¿seguidores? antes que en mí en algunas ocasiones.

* * *

Dirt

**XIII**

**

* * *

**

Flowers, dates and dinners

* * *

Amar es una palabra muy grande, aquello lo comprendía Sasuke.

Años habían pasado ya cuando decidió _razonar_ la posibilidad de tener una relación con Sakura, hace mucho tiempo que los duros primeros meses de convivencia no asolaban su vida cotidiana y qué más podía decir de que extrañamente el amor haya llegado a su puerta. Fue por eso que el veintiocho de marzo de aquel año, cuando Sakura recibía los regalos de sus compañeros de curso y posibles citas le sorprendió el hecho que en su banco habitual se encontrara un hermoso arreglo de Narcisos abiertos, no había nada de raro en eso si no fuese por el porte y elegancia que tenía —se notaba costoso— así mismo como la pulcra tarjeta que se escondía dentro de todo aquel arreglo.

_Feliz cumpleaños._

_Si el inútil de Naruto no me hubiese acordado de que hoy lo era seguramente me golpearías cuando regresara a casa.  
Te esperaré a las 19:30 en Rasengan, a Kisho lo cuidarán Ino y Naruto._

_Nos vemos._

_Uchiha S._

—Tenten —llamó la aludida —. Creo que acabo de leer mal.

* * *

No era un experto en citas, siquiera había pensado mucho cuando citó a Sakura a aquel restaurant, sencillamente era uno que ambos conocían y al que siempre iban; pero algo en todo esto lo incomodaba y quizás sea el hecho de que quería que _todo_ saliera bien el día de hoy, como si tuviera que enmendar por algo a Sakura o la sencilla razón de que realmente quería sorprenderla.

Cosa que no entendía ya que realmente no hacía eso con cualquier chica.

O el hecho de que se estaba arreglando en una vitrina mientras esperaba que el dependiente llegase con las joyas más finas de aquella tienda.

—No entiendo por qué tuvimos que venir a _Hokage_, Sakura-chan nunca ha usado siquiera aretes bastardo, ¿cómo demonios ocupará un collar?

—De la misma manera en que tú, idiota, ocupas joyas femeninas —masculló el mayor cansado ya de la pataleta del rubio.

—¡Es de herencia familiar, bastardo! La dinastía Uzumaki partió con una mujer, obvio que sería así —se defendió el menor como pudo.

—Uchiha-sama, aquí tiene.

—"_Esto será tedioso"_ —pensaron ambos varones viendo la amplia gama de refinados rubíes, diamantes, amatistas y esmeraldas que habían allí.

Sasuke quería que todo saliera a pedir de boca, con finos cubiertos, una mesa discreta sin que nadie interrumpiese y comida de primera calidad. Había perdido horas en un local para buscar una alhaja correcta, se había arreglado, perfumado y hasta puesto nervioso pese a que su rostro seguía con su rictus de seriedad, y para cuando Sakura llegó todo se volvió como un mar en calma.

—Hola Sasuke-kun —sonreía nerviosa la madre mientras se sentaba.

—No estés nerviosa, ni que fuera la primera vez que cenamos juntos —sí, tenía la imperiosa necesidad de que esta noche todo saliera onírico dándole seguridad y que aquella sonrisa de felicidad adornara los cerezas labios. Vestía de manera sencilla con un conjunto de una sola pieza, de color blanco con encajes negros. Nada ostentoso, pero que agraciaba la silueta de la mayor.

—Gracias por la invitación. Me tomaste por sorpresa al dejar aquello en mi salón —informó más pausada.

—Sí... fue de improviso, espero que no te moleste.

—¡Oh no! Por lo menos este año te acordaste —nostalgia, he allí el sentimiento de culpabilidad que lo aquejaba por estos últimos días.

—Prometo que será la última vez.

Aquella singular noche Haruno sonrió como nunca, parsimoniosa música acompañaba la velada, ninguno de los dos tenía que atender a su hijo mientras comía, sólo miradas indiscretas y conversaciones que si bien eran triviales —o sonsas— no formaban mal ambiente. El presente hecho por el Uchiha a parte de sorprenderla la emocionó, viendo un profundo jade como joya central entre las cadenas de refinado oro; le agradeció y se sonrosó cuando el menor le ofreció colocársela y la proximidad de aquel cuerpo fornido no hizo nada más que acrecentar la tensión sexual que sentía por él. Resguardó aquellos pensamientos para otra ocasión ya que no quería echar a perder aquel momento único que guardaría por siempre. Vio la primera sonrisa sincera del Uchiha ante alguna de sus anécdotas como colegiala y también se rieron ante hechos que ambos habían presenciado pero ahora disfrutándolos en la tranquilidad de una cena.

Si bien Sasuke aportaba con pequeñas palabras Sakura apreciaba el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por abrirse a ella, como también cuando ella —indirectamente— pidió bailar aquella música sólo una vez, estando rodeada por aquellos fuertes brazos y la suave fragancia a sándalo que emitía Sasuke, armonizando todo su ambiente y adormeciéndola como él sólo podía hacer. Cuando ya eran las dos de la mañana ambos se encaminaron al que era su hogar en un arrullador silencio que los mecía suavemente, al entrar el varón le deseó buenas noches y desapareció entre el pasillo que los separaba y junto con él escapó un profundo suspiro de gratitud y amor.

Sasuke había tenido razón, se había enamorado pero antes de siquiera pensar en decirle aquello a Sakura tenía que enmendar los anteriores dolores que le provocó él a Sakura, quien a pesar de que no fueron intencional, él sabría que afectaría si los dejaba ir así como así.

La singular noche fue perfecta para ambos, entre quimeras por parte de Sakura, y planes por parte del Uchiha la noche paso sin mayores inconvenientes.

* * *

Estaba agotada, hoy había tenido un examen de Anatomía V y lo que más deseaba era poder llegar a casa y recostarse un tiempo antes de ir a recoger a Kisho. Su celular vibró con impaciencia y siquiera miró la pantalla antes de contestar.

—Aló —espetó de mala gana.

—_¿Sakura?_

—¿Sasuke? —indagó sorprendida por la inesperada llamada. Miró la pantalla asegurándose de que era su número y estúpidamente sí lo era.

—_Sí. Escucha, te necesito en media hora en el Café Kazekage, no faltes._

¿Había escuchado bien?

—¿Sasuke? ¡Sasuke! —¡Ah claro, le había cortado!

_Pero tenía una cita._

—"_Oh Dios, ¡tengo una cita con Sasuke-kun! _—su modo Fan no ayudaba mucho en la situación. Quizá era para pedirle algo o sencillamente para... pedirle algo. Suspiró algo derrotada. ¡Debía dejar de hacerse ilusiones!, ella sabía cuánto detestaba Sasuke tener a Fangirls persiguiéndole, le molestaba el hecho de que lo mirara como un trozo de carne única pero ella ya no lo sentía así; había conocido al verdadero Uchiha, aquel que se despertaba de mal humor todas las mañanas si no le susurrabas suavemente, aquel que le gustaba toda su ropa planchada, o tomar café bien cargado con galletas holandesas como también adoraba sacar a pasear a Kisho al parque más cercano.

Detestaba la prensa así como también el hecho de comer ramen cada vez que Naruto venía a casa.

Odiaba cuando el rubio le enseñaba a su hijo palabras malas, o cuando Kisho le jalaba el cabello.

Le gustaba ver películas porque —milagrosamente— Sasuke era un cinéfilo empedernido. Adoraba las películas de culto como los cortometrajes, le gustaba molestar a Itachi —así como también odiaba cuando Itachi lo molestaba a él—. Anhela tener una mesa de billar en casa que no puede porque si no le quitaría la pieza a Kisho.

Ella conocía a aquel Sasuke, que era desquiciante en algunas partes, demasiado perfecto en otras e inexpresivo, pero tenía que aceptar que aún así estaba enamorada mucho más que antes, pero a la vez de forma más madura.

Tenía que darse por vencida con él, de una vez por todas comenzar una vida. Se encaminó hacia la salida de la facultad y al llegar al café encontró al Uchiha tomando su café favorito con sus galletas predilectas.

—Hola, Sasuke —farfulló desganada por todo lo ya antes razonado.

—¿Sucede algo? —Sakura lo miró unos segundos antes de ponerse a parlar de la serie de sucesos aburridos y tediosos de su día, así como también le gustó el hecho de que Sasuke sí atendía a lo que ella decía como respondía a sus preguntas, no como cualquier persona, pero era suficiente para ella —... lástima, y yo que quería invitarte al cine.

«_Invitarte al cine_»

Horrísona en su cabeza.

—¡Claro! —gritó de inmediato, pero antes agregó al ver cómo Sasuke enarcaba una ceja —, digo me servirá para dejar de pensar —se sonrosó ante la intensa mirada pero aún así el Uchiha asintió.

—"_¡Una cita!" _—apremiaba su voz en la cabeza — "_, o una salida de amigos... ¡lo que sea! Hoy Sasuke y yo de nuevo solos"_

El obsidianas la miró de reojo antes de sonreír altanero, todo salía según sus planes que si bien hacía la agonía de la joven más fuerte pronto le diría lo que de verdad quería con ella.

Realmente él deseaba que todo saliera bien, deseaba inculcarle a Sakura la seguridad de que para él no era un capricho, que todo sería real: Una relación de mamá y papá —según Kisho—.

* * *

|**Notas finales**:

Es extenuante, de verdad lo es xD. Además me he enfermado (¡de nuevo!) D: pero ésta parece ser una de esas enfermedades hereditarias que necesitan estudios y altas horas en la Clínica. En fin, aquí les traigo este capítulo xD Saludos a las personas que me dejan comentarios —¡son buenos chicos! —. Me esforcé por hacer una cita _a lo Sasuke_, pero cuesta. Digo, el Uchiha no es muy asertivo en aquellas cosas, lo más seguro es que le hubiese dicho de un día para otro "Cásate conmigo" pero era muy apresurado, además Sakura merece algo de atención ahora que por fin el Uchiha se dio cuenta x'DD

Si cavilo un poco igual pienso que Sasuke no andaría con rodeos en nada, así que simplemente le diría: "Te veo en una hora en la cafetería" o "Nos vemos a las 8 en Ichiraku"… algo así.

Espero sus comentario que siempre son agradecidos, ¡saludos!

_Post Data: Escribí más que antes :D_

* * *


	14. Sakura smiles

|#**Track**: She's my winona – Fall Out Boy

* * *

**XIV**

Sakura smiles

* * *

Si en aquellos momentos le preguntaran en dónde se encontraba Sakura Haruno ella contestaría sin dudar "En un mundo paralelo y abstracto donde Sasuke me saca a pasear a un parque y me escucha", porque si aquello se lo dice a Naruto de manera franca el rubio se largaría a reír por horas y horas de su quimera arguyéndole que aquello era menos probable, incluso —si Sasuke hiciese eso— él se tiraría con gusto de algún puente aledaño a la ciudad, o le daría trillizos a Ino.

Mañana Sakura le preguntaría a Ino si estaba embarazada, y si lo estaba, si eran uno u ocho.

Sus orbes jades estaban perdidos tanto en el momento que la cautivaba, como en la ponzoña que le provocaría que aquello se rompiera en mil pedazos, debía ser sincera al decir que esperaba en cualquier momento un "conocí a una chica" o "tienes que irte de casa" porque en estas últimas semanas el Uchiha nunca había estado tan atento como en los últimos dos años. Se mordió el labio inferior cuando su acompañante nocturno pasó cerca de un local donde múltiples parejas —que era lo único que veía ella— se entregaban amor con las miradas o coquetos toques y obscenas proposiciones al oído.

—¿Me escuchaste Sakura? —espetó descontento el chico al verse omitido. Negó pasiva esperando el característico bufido de Sasuke y que chistara aquellas palabras nuevamente —, te he dicho que entremos —bisbisó tosco señalando el local que con tanta vehemencia miraba —... anda vamos, no te quedes ahí como estúpida.

Ingresaron sin percances y el Uchiha pidió una mesa para dos lo más alejada posible de toda aquella algarabía, suspiró soñadoramente antes de prolongar unos minutos más aquella inesperada cita después de un arduo día de trabajo.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al departamento el de obsidianas no tuvo reparos al tocar la puerta de su efusivo amigo quien salía sólo con ropa interior, buscó a Kisho dentro de aquella trinchera que Naruto gustaba decirle "departamento de soltero" y volvieron a encaminarse hasta su hogar, Kisho permanecía imperturbable en los brazos de su padre acurrucándose aún más por el calor otorgado pese al traje Armani, lo llevó a la habitación sin siquiera despedirse de ella —cosa que no la sorprendió—. Entró a su rosa dormitorio encontrando su cama de dos plazas y libros de materia regados por algunos lados, unos leves toques en la puerta llamaron su atención.

—¿Estás presentable, Sakura? —la muchacha asintió antes de darse cuenta que por muy perfecto que ella pensase que Sasuke era, no tenía visión rayos X.

—Sí —aseveró cohibida por aquel gesto de quinceañera.

—Bien.

El menor ingresó sin mucho alarde y admiró el cuarto con un peculiar orden.

—"_Cuarto de mujer_" —razonó para sí mismo viendo una cantidad pasmosa de peluches y chucherías. Arqueó su fina ceja dándole un aire más egocéntrico y se encaminó hasta sentarse en la cama de la mujer de cabellos rosas.

—Buenas noches —acomodó un cabello rebelde que a Haruno le dificultaba la visión colocándolo tras de su oreja y sin más salió dejando su fragancia pululando por aquel dormitorio. Todo fue una reacción en cadena cuando primeramente los pómulos de Sakura se tornaron cerezas, su mirada brillo, las piernas le temblaron y jadeo presa de una excitación inusual; siempre había añorado ser receptora de aquellos mimos, sentirse consciente en la vida del Uchiha, pero al final de toda esta cadena de emociones el limbo existencial se hacía latente.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué cada vez que ella intentase olvidarlo lo único que conseguía era caer presa de aquellos encantos que el menor desconocía?

—"_Siquiera tomas en cuenta que no le gusta lavar ropa, o toma directamente del cartón de leche_" —rumió enardecida. Apretó la almohada con sus uñas y caviló aún más su situación. ¿Dónde quedaron sus planes de buscar un buen hombre? ¡Ah sí! Sasuke los había tirado al traste cuando en su tercera 'cita' la llevó a una feria.

Sentía cierta aversión por sus propios sentimientos, tenía que aceptar que ella no era la mujer del Uchiha.

—"_Pero parezco como tal_" —blandengue, eso era, una maldita mujer que daba todo por amor y pensaba más en su enamorado que en ella misma, aquello la iba a terminar por consumir, y por su reacción poco le importaba —"_, siempre que sea Sasuke_".

No, ¿por qué tenía que ser sumisa? ¿y su fuerza interna? ¿y aquel valor que poseía cuando se enteró del embarazo de Kisho e Itachi la negó? ¿Todo el dolor acaecido en su pasado no funcionaba ahora?

—"_¡No! Sasuke me ha dado cosas mejores que esas, me enseñó a amar de verdad... que no importa ser o no correspondido, algo puro e irrompible: un verdadero lazo_" —estaba cansada de discutir consigo misma, aquella fuerza que le pedía alejarse y la dependencia forjada los últimos años.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó agotada por sus abstracciones que no la abandonaron en su subconsciente, las pequeñas bolsas bajo sus ojos resaltaban con su temible y nacarada piel. Se encaminó en dirección al cuarto de Kisho, comenzó a lavarlo y vestirlo para poder emprender camino hasta lo que sería sus últimos meses de jardín antes de ingresar al preescolar. Le ordenó su cabello y bolso antes de hacer su matutina parada en la cocina donde el desayuno —sorprendentemente— ya estaba servido. Sasuke salió de la cocina con un mandil ajustado a sus caderas y camisa blanca completamente desordenada, su hijo corrió hasta su padre y lo jaló del pantalón para que lo levantara y así darle los buenos días, ambos pelinegros comenzaron a parlar cosas que no quería entender hasta que el Uchiha lo bajó nuevamente.

—¿Pones la mesa, Sakura? —la chica asintió aún ensimismada, sentando a Kisho en su silla de bebé, comieron en silencio algunas veces cortado por el menor que preguntaba palabras o el nombre de los alimentos servidos.

—Oto-san, jardín —bisbisó Kisho extendiendo sus brazos para que el mayor lo tomara. Sasuke le revolvió los cabellos antes de agregar.

—Bien, pero iremos a lavarnos los dientes y esperaremos a Oka-san —el menor asintió entusiasmado antes que le dijera a Sakura —con sus propias palabras— que se apurara mientras sus pequeños pies perseguían los de Sasuke camino al baño. Escuchó el leve jaleo que la sacó de su mundo de Sasuke dándole unos cariñosos buenos días y se encaminó a su cuarto para terminar de prepararse ella también.

—Buenos días, Sakura —la ronca voz la sobresaltó haciendo que girara rápidamente hacia la voz que la llamaba, sus orbes se posaron en el cuerpo del Uchiha recargado en la puerta.

—B-buenos días —bisbisó nuevamente inhibida por la abrumadora presencia del moreno en cuarto.

—¡Oto-san, ponte la _colbata_! —gritó el menor quien la arrastraba en su mano.

—Es corbata, Kisho, no _colbata._

—¿Cor-bata?

—Sí —le revolvió los cabellos en un gesto cariñoso antes de comenzar a pelear con aquel pedazo de tela —, maldita sea.

—¡Maldita sea! —repitió el menor con gracia imitando a su padre.

—¡Sasuke! No digas _palabrotas_ frente a Kisho, y tú hijo, no repitas todo lo que hace Sasuke.

—Sí, Oka-san —murmuraba apenado perdiéndose en los pasillos.

—Sasuke cuantas veces te he dicho qu--—

—Sí, sí se: "no digas palabras soeces frente a Kisho que las repite", ya lo sé Sakura, pero esta maldita corbata parece querer que la queme —el menor miró el pedazo de tela con odio antes de agregar —: Estás en mi lista de venganzas.

—Venga que no es tan difícil —la fémina se encaminó quedando frente al varón quien la observaba arreglar su cuello y comenzar a formar el dichoso nudo.

Sentía los orbes de Sasuke más perspicaces de lo que recordaba.

Por otro lado el Uchiha sonrió altaneramente por la insulsez de Sakura.

—"_Más de dos años viviendo conmigo y no se da cuenta de una treta tan vulgar_" —caviló para sí. Admiró el perfil redondeado de la muchacha, como también las leves ojeras que se posaban por aquellos refulgentes jades, con su lista de opciones mentales atentas lo más probable es que aquella mujer —que pronto sería su esposa— se haya desvelado por estar pensando en sus recientes muestras de cariño —"_... sólo un poco más" _—reverberaba su psique antes de darle las gracias y decirle que se apurara.

Sakura podía ser muy inocente cuando quería.

* * *

Tres meses, para Haruno, era mucho tiempo, más del que creía soportar. Por su cabeza atravesaban locas ideas en las cuales las palabras "burla" o "cortejo" eran horrisonantes y demenciales, malditos cánticos que la hacían entrar en un leve estado de paranoia.

—Sakura, acéptalo, o Sasuke-kun te quiere o sencillamente trata de retenerte a tu lado —decía Ino quien amablemente había acudido al llamado de su rosa amiga —aunque al principio sólo quería matarla—; obviamente ella sabía de aquellos planes de conquista subliminal que estaba haciendo el Uchiha con bastante precisión, pero si seguía así volvería loca a la madre de su hijo, además sea lo que fuese Sakura ya estaba lo suficientemente enamorada de él como para aceptar inmediatamente una proposición malaventurada de matrimonio.

—No, Ino-chan. Algo está mal, quizá algo le sucedió, ¡fueron dos años y más esperando esto y ahora...! —gritaba enfurecida —, ahora sencillamente es un encanto, ¿así sin más? —añadió ataviada por todo aquello. No quería que la malinterpretaba, adoraba salir al cine con él, cenar e incluso —a petición de ella— salir a apreciar las estrellas en un acto completamente meloso y distante de lo que el Uchiha quería, ella simplemente podía estar mirando el firmamento haciéndose ilusiones mientras Sasuke pateaba una piedra o molesta a un perro vago, pero la acompañaba —... no sé qué hacer —estaba desquiciada. Lágrimas bulleron por aquellos orbes siendo consolada por la rubia quien suspiró cansina enviándole discretamente un mensaje a Sasuke.

«Ya es hora Sasuke-kun!!  
Sakura no da para mas :'(»

Yamanaka pulsó _enviar_ antes de abrazar completamente a su rosa amiga, sólo esperaba que todo saliera bien.

Haruno se despidió de sus amigos en las puertas de la facultad con una gran sonrisa y orbes enrojecidos, le dijo a Tenten que la llamaría más tarde a la vez que Lee se despedía efusivamente de ella.

—Sakura —la voz del Uchiha la hizo reaccionar, viéndolo de pie con su traje pulcro e inexpresiva en su vehículo —, ven, tengo algo que decirte.

Más abatida de lo que se encontraba no podía ya estar, por lo cual silenciosamente entró al auto y esperó a que el destino la dejara en paz, por lo menos durante una semana.

El automóvil sondeó las calles de Japón con precisión antes de perderse en aquellos típicos parques entremedio de rascacielos y calles maltrechas, ambos se bajaron metidos en sus propios demonios, y para cuando Sakura miró a su alrededor se encontró en una montaña que daba vista a la ciudad que bullía colores anaranjados, rojos y amarillentos por la caída del sol, admiró aquella vista con felicidad mientras la fragancia del varón la seguía embriagando levemente, abandonándola en un mundo de sólo Sasuke y Sakura.

Lo escuchó vocalizar su nombre con aquellas tonadas de su voz tan profundas y cautivadoras para ella, giró sus esmeraldas antes de quedarse pegada en la onírica imagen de un Uchiha frunciendo el ceño descontento con aquella situación, chistando entre labios quién sabe qué cosa para después mordérselos antes de soltar sin experiencia, con precisión y mandato la palabra que la dejó más que perdida en aquel mundo paralelo y malvado.

—Saldremos —rumió a regañadientes antes de que ella misma soltase una carcajada —. ¿De qué te ríes? —indagó enojado por aquella carencia de tacto de la fémina.

—N-nada —dijo limpiando la lágrima que escapaba de su ojo —, creí que dijiste que querías salir conmigo —lo vio fruncir más el ceño antes de escucharlo hablar nuevamente.

—Eso dije, y no te pregunté —añadió altanero —, te _informé_.

Sasuke le dio la espalda antes de volver a caminar hasta el vehículo esperando que su rosa, ahora novia, lo siguiera sin hacer tanta algarabía.

Los orbes de Sakura ardieron, sus labios temblaron y sus mejillas padecieron de un fuerte color carmesí al pálido más níveo que antes pudo tener sobre su piel. Constató hiperventilando que estaba viva, que aquello no había sido un sueño producto de sus revoltosas hormonas y noches sin dormir y que sobre todo no había alucinado aquellas palabras, agitada comenzó a respirar antes de colocar aquella bobalicona sonrisa más radiante en sus labios y comenzar a caminar levemente debido al temblor emotivo que su cuerpo tenía en aquellos momentos.

Por unos instantes creyó sentirse presa de un orgasmo masivo y mortífero mas se halló al costado del Uchiha volviendo a su departamento sin dejar la acción que sus labios habían tomado sin siquiera pedirle permiso, dolía endemoniadamente pero por más que quisiera ponerse seria o bajar un poco aquella acción no podía.

—No está mal ser feliz —escuchó que Sasuke le decía —, no cuando esperaste tanto tiempo.

Avergonzada asintió aún sin borrar aquella radiante curvatura en sus labios, estaba claro que el pelinegro acababa de reconocer sus sentimientos haciéndose partícipe de ello.

Y Sakura siguió sonriendo.

* * *

|**Notas Finales**: Tres malditas horas escribiendo esto. No me costó tanto como pensé —Gaa está feliz x'D—, pero sí tracé planes para saber cómo se lo decía... pensé que tendría que poner las cavilaciones de Sakura al respecto de aquel trato por parte de su amor ya no platónico, me pareció endemoniadamente feliz y meloso este capítulo D:

Vine a promocionar **Meretriz**, mi nuevo Fiction por estos lados x'D, más estilo Gaa... espero que se pasen ;) ¡Y por fin terminé Dirt! Ajajajajaj x'DD Sí~ ¡Gaa ahora podrá morir feliz! **Terminé Dirt** os juro que quiero llorar por mi logro. Y antes que me matéis por no haberles avisado —sé que lo harán jajajaj—, pueden votar:

**1** Haz un Epílogo maldita sea, ¡¿Cómo lo dejaste allí?! T3T  
**2** Naa, déjalo así, se nota que te has esforzado y me quedo feliz con este.

Saludos.

_|Post Data__**: **__Escribí más que el capi anterior O:, ahh y sabrán el resultado de las votaciones cuando lo mueva a la sección de "Terminado" o -estúpidamente- salga el otro capítulo.

* * *

_


End file.
